The Winner Takes It All
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: Future/AU-P2.13 Chuck fled after Barts death but returns after 7years with two things in mind; revenge and Blair Waldorf but quickly learns he may not be able to have everything he wants. *A slow burner with lots of CB angst*
1. Reunion

Blair sat enjoying her solitary brunch at La Gaule amongst the richest and most pretentious of the Upper East Side population. She surveyed the room as she sipped her second espresso of the morning, smiling as she did so knowing that she was probably the richest of them all. She had married into one of the most powerful and wealthiest families in Manhattan after all. Her smug daydreaming was rudely interrupted as the waiter appeared at her side.

"Mrs Bass how is everything with your meal?" he asked as he smiled falsely. Obviously hoping for a big tip from the billionaire's wife.

Blair sighed, "Above acceptable I suppose, French toast is hardly a culinary marvel."

"Well you've certainly lost none of your charm."

The words which came from behind the waiter were soon revealed to be the cool drawl of Chuck Bass. Blair sat absolutely stunned staring open mouthed at Chuck as he lowered himself into the chair beside her.

The waiter greeted him with the same robotic smile, "Would you like a menu sir?"

Chuck shook his head, "Just a scotch...and a menu for _Mrs. Bass._" He said emphasising the last words. Blair rolled her eyes.

"It's barely eleven."

"What's your point?" Chuck said turning back to the waiter before she could even think of a witty reply. "We're done here." The waiter quickly scuttled off and Chuck turned back to Blair. "So where were we?"

Blair stared at him dumbfounded. "Where were we?" she asked incredulously. "Are you really just going to sit there as if nothing has happened?"

"How exactly would you like me to sit? Perhaps you could try my lap?" he said grinning.

Blair ignored his comment. "I haven't seen or heard a word from you in almost seven years Chuck!" She snapped. "...nothing, not since the day of Bart's funeral..." Chuck's grin disappeared at the mention of his late father's name, he became instantly serious.

"I had things to do Waldorf...or I suppose I should really call you Bass now." (He said taking Blair's left hand in his, surveying the huge diamond ring that decorated it. "How is my dear uncle Jack?"

Blair shot him a disgusted look and tugged her hand away.

"Don't...don't you dare..."

Chuck grinned. "I'm not doing anything, merely inquiry after my favourite uncle." He said laughing. "I suppose I really should call you Aunt now. Would you like that Auntie Blair?"

Blair continued to scowl at him. "You're sick."

"I'm sick? What about you? Talk about keeping it in the family!" he said laughing harder before waving his hand dismissively. "Look we're getting a little sidetracked here, I didn't come here to fight with you Blair."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm back." He answered simply.

"Why now?"

Chuck shrugged, "Why anytime really. Besides I told you I had things to do...and I think I've deprived you all of my presence for much too long as it is."

Blair's mind was racing. "So you're back for good then? Have you seen anyone else?"

"You were my first point of call." Chuck replied before adding seriously. "I thought I owed you that much."

Blair would have been touched had she not been so confused.

"So..." Chuck said returning to his lighter tone, "Tell me all that has happened in the land of Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass since I last had the _pleasure _of you..."

But Blair still said nothing.

Chuck rolled his eyes; he was starting to get frustrated now. "Come on Blair tell me something. How was Yale? I want to hear all about the parties and debauchery...I'm particularly interested in the blonde Swedish roommate that you felt so compelled to experiment with."

Blair couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Sorry to disappoint Bass but Yale's a slightly more sophisticated environment that you're used to. But is that how I'm to assume you've spent your time?" she asked.

Chuck's smile grew, "Some of it."

"Well what have you been doing to occupy the rest of your time?"

"You know me Blair, I manage to keep myself busy..." he said very nonchalant.

Blair nodded, she could only imagined what or who Chuck has employed to keep himself occupied all these seven years. Not that she could say anything.

"...but not as busy as you." He continued. "In these short years you've graduated Constance, then Yale, managed to bag yourself a Bass billionaire and become one of the most powerful business women in Manhattan. Well played." He said sarcastically, lightly clapping his hands together. "If the waiter _ever _comes back with our drinks I'd raise a glass to you."

Blair did not respond. She didn't want to rise to Chucks bait. But it seemed he wasn't done yet.

"So tell me how is married life?"

Still Blair didn't answer.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Chuck..." she began but he cut her off.

"No I'm serious Blair I'm interested. Tell me how you two lovebirds got together?" he said with the slightest hint of malice to his words.

Blair took a long breath. "Do you really want to know?"

"Desperately." He whispered in the way that only Chuck Bass could.

"My third year at Yale." She began. "I went with Serena to the Bass Industries holiday gala. It was the usual drab crowd of self-important socialites and businessmen. I was bored out of my mind as always when I bumped into Jack. We had a couple of drinks and chatted, finding that we really enjoyed each other's company. It just went from there." She said very matter-of-factly.

"How very romantic." Chuck said in a bored voice as Blair shot him another look. "Oh come on, Upper East Side socialite and billionaire share a drunken grope under the mistletoe and a few years' later head up the aisle. You read it every Sunday in the Times, it's hardly Romeo and Juliet it is? Although 23 is very young to be hitched nowadays, Jack must have wanted to seal the deal quickly."

"It's hardly any of your business." Blair snapped.

"Fair enough." Chuck replied before asking. "Are you happy?"

"What?" Blair asked completely dumbstruck.

"Are you happy?" Chuck repeated. "It's a simple question, yes or no. Are you and Jack happy?"

Blair looked up at Chuck, she could see in his eyes the words he wanted her to say, the words she wanted to scream. That she hadn't been happy for almost seven years, not since the day he'd turned away from her in the limp and never come back. But instead she looked him dead in the eyes and lied.

"Blissfully."

Chuck grinned wryly, "Well I'm happy for you...truly."

Blair shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What about you Bass?"

"What about me?" he replied playing dumb as if he had no idea what she was asking about.

"Are you still screwing anything and everything that moves, or is the one particularly unfortunate girl you've decided to focus all your heinous affection on?"

Chuck sniggered, "Wouldn't you like to know..."

Blair said nothing, she wasn't sure if she really did want to know but finally Chuck shook his head.

"...truth is I've never found anyone who was quite enough..."

Blair cut him off, "...to handle you?" she added with a snigger.

Chuck grinned, "No, well yes actually but what I was going to say was no one's ever been enough to compare to you."

Blair continued to stare at Chuck. She was utterly dumbfounded by his words. Slowly Chuck reached for her hand again and gently stroked her arm with his fingers.

"Blair...there's so much..." he began to whisper.

But Blair didn't let him say another word she jumped up out of her seat snatching her hand away.

"No!" she yelled so loudly most of the restaurant turned to look at what was causing the commotion. Looks quickly turned to whispers once the diners realised it was Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf-Bass together.

"I have to go..." she murmured. "...late for an appointment."

She quickly rushed away from the table. Chuck stood up to follow but she was already at the door.

"Blair!" he yelled after her.

But she didn't turn back, she couldn't bring herself to. Chuck watched her go as the waiter finally wandered back toward him balancing their drinks order on a tray looking slightly confused and wary.

"Will Mrs. Bass be returning?" he asked.

Chuck turned to the waiter and grabbed both drinks. He drained Blair's martini in one before sitting back down and sipping his scotch and mumbling.

"Don't worry she'll be back."


	2. Late Night Phone Calls

That evening Blair sat alone in her $12.5 million Park Avenue apartment doing her best to keep her mind as occupied as possible. All day her thoughts had been plagued by her sudden and shocking encounter that morning with Chuck. For seven years she had thought about what she would say to him if she were to ever see him again. Her responses differed in relation to how she felt; on the days she felt particularly angry she thought about how she would yell and scream at him. On the days she was miserable she thought about how guilty she would make him feel. On the days she was confident and happy she thought about how she would laud her success over him. On the other days, the days that outnumbered all the others put together, she thought about how she would tell him how much she had missed him, how much she needed him and how much she longed for him to come back to her. But today when she finally saw him Blair was full of so many conflicting desires that she froze. She had tried to distract herself by spending the rest of the day planning yet another one of the endless Bass Industries corporate events. Since marrying Jack two years ago Blair had quickly become _the _party planner of the Upper East Side, it truly seemed all her years of experience with Constance parties has truly paid off. Hardly what she had spent four years at Yale for though.

Blair sat at her enormous oak dining room table which has covered in paperwork, sample menus and linen samples; she couldn't believe this was all her life had amounted to. Suddenly under the masses of papers Blair heard her phone ringing, she jumped up and searched for it. Once finally finding it saw the familiar number flash up, it was obviously daily update time.

"Well hello weary traveller, how was your trip?" she asked.

"Oh B it was amazing!" Serena said dreamily on the other end of the phone. "Vietnam was absolutely breathtaking, and Cambodia...oh wow. I really think you would have loved it."

Blair snorted, "Backpacking around mud huts and paddy fields, surprisingly doesn't appeal to me. I think I'll just stick to East Asian take out and leave the hippy travels to you and Lord Byron."

"Blair..." Serena said warningly.

"I'm sorry." Blair said unconvincingly. "Really how is Humphrey? Did your trip reignite his literary fire?"

Serena sighed on the other end, "I don't know...throughout the whole trip he was happy and relaxed but as soon as we got back last night he went straight back into stressed mode. His editor had left like a hundred messages about the deadline for his second book."

"But he's still got writers block?" Blair said surveying one of her many possible seat charts.

"Yep. He's completely jammed and all the pressure is making him crazy." Serena replied.

"Well some people are capable of dealing with success."

"B!"

"What, it's true." Blair said. Dan had written a very successful novel in his final year of Yale and published it just after graduation. It was a huge success, much to Blair's surprise as when she read it she barely understood it. It was all deep metaphors and symbolism very self indulgent, very Dan Humphrey. "Some people, like Dan, simply can't handle the attention or the demands of greatness. Whereas others..."

"Like you B?" Serena asked jokingly.

Blair laughed, "Are born for greatness."

Serena laughed on the other line, "Let's change the subject shall we?"

"Fantastic idea." Blair replied.

"How's Jack?"

"Away." Blair answered simply.

"Again? I thought he promised you he was going to cut down on the trips for awhile, I mean god he's away like five times a month!"

Blair shrugged to herself on the other end but didn't comment.

Serena continued, "Where's he gone to this time?"

"Brussels and Zurich." Blair replied.

"By himself?"

"With her."

"Oh." Serena said.

She knew exactly who Blair was referring to, Jack's personal assistant Cassie. A tall blonde stick like figure he'd hired six months ago and who had accompanied him on his increasingly frequent business trips ever since.

"B are you ok?" Serena asked.

Blair nodded to herself, "I'm fine."

"Why don't I come over? Bring a bottle of wine, grab some take out and..."

"No S really I', fine, I actually like having the place to myself." Blair lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Blair replied. "Look I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll have lunch."

"Ok sure. Call me if you need anything ok?" Serena asked, still not convinced by Blair's words.

"Yep. Bye." Blair replied hanging up and tossing the phone back onto the mountain of papers, only for it to ring again a moment later. Blair didn't even look at the caller ID, obviously Serena wasn't taking no for an answer. "Seriously I'm a big girl ok; I can take care of myself..."

"Oh I'm sure you can." Called Chuck's voice from the other end of the line.

Blair froze in her seat.

"Blair are you there?"

She nodded but still said nothing.

"Waldorf? Have you had a stroke or something?" he said dryly. "Perhaps you require mouth to mouth..."

"I'm here." She croaked her mouth as dry as a desert. "I nodded."

"For future reference when on the phone nodding generally isn't the best method of communication." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Duly noted. What do you want Bass?" Blair asked her anxiety obvious in her voice.

"Very direct Waldorf, straight to the point. I like it."

Blair huffed on the other end of the line.

But Chuck ignored her obvious distress and demanded, "Have dinner with me."

"What?" Blair asked.

Chuck provided no explanation but simply repeated, "Have dinner with me."

"No." Blair said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to." Blair replied.

"We both know that's not true." Chuck said brightly, Blair didn't respond. "Besides we never finished...or started our brunch this morning. And more than that I can't bear the thought of you all by yourself."

"How do you know I'm by myself?" Blair asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Because I contacted the office this afternoon and was informed that my dear Uncle is away on..._business_." Blair could tell from his voice that Chuck was grinning on the other end.

"Well as tempting as your offer is Bass I'm afraid I have to decline, Serena's on her way over with dinner and she's staying the night..." She lied.

"Sounds promising."

"...to keep me company." Blair finished.

Chuck grinned, "I'd be much more satisfying _company."_

"Well I'll guess I'll never know." She said sarcastically. Blair jumped as she heard a loud knock at the front door. "Look I have to go, S is here." She said walking toward the door.

"Another time perhaps." Chuck said.

"Maybe..." Blair mumbled.

"Let me know when you're free." He said.

"Fine." Blair said wanting to get rid of him. She hung up without a goodbye and opened the door.

"How bout now?" Chuck asked snapping his cell phone shut in his hand.


	3. A Picture Says a Thousand Words

Blair wasn't exactly sure how it happened but half an hour later she found herself sitting in her living room sharing a bottle of wine with the man she had spent all day trying to push from her mind. She had been so dumbstruck when Chuck had turned up at her door that she had been unable to think of a good enough excuse as to why she had lied to him about Serena, she'd had no choice but to let him in. Chuck had brought a hamper over with him full of cheeses, chocolates and many many bottles of wine. They sat drinking in silence for quite awhile before Chuck said;

"See Waldorf, this isn't so bad is it?"

"Oh no, this is just heaven." She said sarcastically as she drained her glass.

Chuck grinned, "Come on, good fine, good food..."

"Horrific company." She snapped.

"Hurtful Waldorf." Chuck said clutching his chest, before finishing his own glass. "Another bottle?"

Blair merely shoved her glass forward as her means of approval. Chuck filled her glass and passed it back. Blair took it and drank without another word.

"You're welcome." Chuck said refilling his own glass. "Either your hostess skills have gone rather down hill or you don't seem very pleased to see me. It couldn't be the latter surely."

Blair shot him a nasty look, "I'd rather share drinks with Hitler."

Chuck smiled, "So charming."

"Oh I'm sorry what would you like me to do?" Blair retorted.

Chucks smile swap to a devilish grin, "Now there's a question which could lead a girl into a whole world of trouble."

Blair simply tutted in disgust as his comment and took another large sip of her wine.

Chuck let it go and asked instead, "So where exactly is your loving husband?"

"Europe. On Business."

"Well that's not vague at all." Chuck muttered.

Blair shrugged and mumbled that it was none of his business. Chuck ignored her and got up talking a tour of Blair and Jacks living room. He surveyed the vast collection of photographs on the shelf. One was of Jack and Blair at her graduation from Yale. One was of them when Jack was awarded the young businessman of the year award. Others were generic Christmas and vacation snaps. Chucks eyes lingered over a specific picture, one in which Blair was wearing a breathtaking white gown. Chuck stared at the picture for a moment longer and said,

"You look beautiful in your wedding dress."

Blair closed her eyes, her heart breaking a little more with each of his words.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" she asked staying in her seat as Chuck remained by the photos.

"I told you this morning, I've been away long enough."

"No not to New York, why are you _here_?" she asked.

Chuck finally turned away from the photos of Blair and Jacks life together and stared around the lavish apartment.

"Well I thought I should see where all my money had gone. After all it is _my _inheritance which is keeping you in the lifestyle to which you seem to have become very accustomed." He sneered.

Blair scowled at him. "You can say what the hell you like Bass but you are not going to make me feel guilty about my life. You were the one who left, with no word or contact or..."

"Oh I'm sorry Blair I was trying to deal with the death of my father!" Chuck yelled.

"And all I wanted to do was help you but you wouldn't let me!" Blair yelled back. "I had no idea where the hell you were so..."

"...you thought you'd jump right onto the next Bass in line." He said nastily. "I guess with Bart in the ground it did only leave good old Jacky boy!"

"How dare you judge me! Jack was there for me when you weren't. I didn't even know where you were or if you were ok..." Blair continued to yell, her voice starting to waver. "...I was so worried about you...we both were."

"I'll bet." He spat. "I bet you were so concerned for me when you were taking my company, my inheritance and screwing each other in all my hotels."

Blair could feel the anger boiling up inside her, she wanted to throw something hard at him.

"What exactly did you think I was going to do Chuck? Never be with anyone else for the rest of my life? Just join a convent and wait, hoping that one day the great Chuck Bass would come back for me!"

Now it was Chuck's turn to scowl at Blair.

"Tell me exactly how long did it take you to jump in the back of the limo with Jack?"

"How...dare...you." Blair barked through gritted teeth.

Chuck shrugged. "I just assumed. I mean I know how much you enjoy it."

"I told you Jack and I didn't get married until my final year at Yale."

"Wow and you were married only eight short months later...true love eh?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes actually." She said pausing, "I have a right to be happy Bass. You left me and I waited for you..." she said her voice becoming shaky again. "...but then I finally realised you were coming back."

Chuck moved closer to Blair. "I'm here now."

Chuck was inches away from Blair and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Desire. Blair longed to pull him close to her, to feel him against her once again but instead she turned away. Blair drained her glass and walked toward the coffee table, emptying the rest of the bottle into her glass. Against all her body and her heart was crying out for her mind forced her to stare out of the window. She didn't say a word to Chuck, she just looked onto the dark city night. Chuck moved up behind her slowly, she felt his body as it glided across the room. Finally he stopped behind her, his right arm slowly traced across her stomach as he gently pressed his lips to her ear.

"Blair..." he whispered.

Blair felt her hear reignite as Chuck whispered her name, his breath heavy against her throat. She ached for him and he knew it. He wanted her more than anything and she knew it but neither would be the first to give in. Blair slowly turned to face Chuck, their noises almost touching one another. Chuck stared at Blair with hunger in his eyes, he couldn't take anymore. He reached out and pushed Blair's face to his and devoured her lips. Blair responded instinctively her hands delving deep into his hair, scratching at his scalp. Chuck moaned at her movements, deepening their kiss, his arms frantically clutching at her back. Finally the need for air overcame them and Blair broke away.

"Chuck..." she breathed as she scratched her hands up his chest.

"Blair..." he panted in desperate response, awaiting the return of her lips. Yet Chuck's desire was not met with a kiss but instead a cold hard slap across his cheek.

"Get out." Blair spat. "And stay away from me."


	4. The Hangover from Hell

Blair awoke to the heavy sound of banging metal the next morning which was greatly amplified by her massive hangover. Slowly she opened her eyes and discovered she was not curled up in her bed but instead face down on the living room couch, she sat up cautiously as the room span around her. The banging which had rudely awakened her from her sleep seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Blair felt far too delicate to get up and investigate right away; it was most likely the maid anyway. Dorota's replacement lacked her predecessor's tact when it came to early morning hangovers.

"Hello?" Blair croaked.

But no one answered; only the sound of crashing glass bottles being thrown in the trash replied. Blair grunted in frustration as she slowly rose to her feet, the room which was previously spinning slightly sped up a hundred times over. Blair felt instantly like she was going to throw up. Gingerly she made her way toward the kitchen, groping at various pieces of furniture to steady herself on her journey.

"Maria…" Blair called as she clutched against the door frame weakly. "Get me some aspirin." She said but as she looked up it was not her maid who greeted her.

"Get it yourself." Jack spat. He stood with his back to her, washing glasses at the sink.

Blair felt instantly sick again.

"Jack…" She stammered. "…what are you doing here?"

"This is my house in case you've forgotten." He replied still keeping his back to her.

"I meant what are you doing back so soon? I thought you wouldn't be back until Thursday."

"I cut my trip short. I felt bad about going away and leaving you again, but I wouldn't have bothered had I known about your little party!" he yelled slamming the dish cloth on the side beside the trash full of empty wine bottles.

Blair's mind was racing, suddenly filled with flashes of images from the night before. Her and chuck drinking together, and then arguing. They had drunk a lot and Blair had had even more once she had thrown Chuck out. After their kiss…Blair needed to think on her feet and quickly.

Blair forced a light laugh, "Yeah me and S had a little too much wine last night."

She tried to make herself sound as natural as possible as she walked over to Jack and gently placed her arm against his back. Jack however pushed her away.

"You must have had quite a busy evening? First Serena, _then _Chuck all in one night!" He spat finally turning to look at her, his face twisted in anger. "Are you even going to deny it?"

"Nothing happened." She pleaded.

"What do you take me for Blair?" he roared.

Blair said nothing, she just hung her head.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jack asked.

"No!" Blair yelled. "Jack you have to believe me, nothing happened."

Jack surveyed her suspiciously, "So you're saying you had no idea he was coming back to New York?"

"None. Until yesterday I hadn't seen or heard from Chuck since Bart's funeral." She answered truthfully. She moved closer to her husband and stroked his arm gently. "I'm telling the truth Jack."

But again Jack pushed her away.

"What the hell is he doing her? And why now?"

Blair shrugged, "He didn't say, only that he's back for good."

"GOD! I really don't need this right now!" Jack screamed. "Why didn't you call me as soon as you knew?" he said rounding on Blair again.

"I…I didn't want to ruin your trip, you said it was important. Besides there was nothing you could do from Europe."

There was a long silence between them, Jack's anger continued to boil. Finally he snatched his keys from the kitchen counter.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked nervously.

"To get some answers." Jack snarled before stomping out of the kitchen.

* * *

Three hours later and Jack still hadn't come back. Blair was really starting to panic; she sat perched on the edge of the couch waiting, checking her cell phone every few minutes. Finally she heard the front door crash open loudly. Jack marched into the living room but neither looked at or spoke to Blair; instead he headed straight toward the bar. He poured himself a large drink and downed it in one before pouring another. Finally Blair croaked,

"You were gone a long time."

Jack rounded on her.

"Dealing with my treacherous little nephew takes time."

Blair was unbelievably nervous, since Jack had left all she had done was agonise over what Chuck would say to him, what he would tell him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What happened? What happened is Chuck has truly screwed me over!" he roared.

"What's he done?" she asked fearing Jack's response."

"He says he wants to be apart of Bass Industries again…" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…" Blair replied, half relieved and half disappointed. "…well maybe you could try to fit him a position in…"

But Jack cut her off, "He doesn't want a job you stupid girl! He's brought 10% of the company!"

Blair fell silent as Jack poured himself another drink before growling, "Monday is going to be interesting."


	5. Another Day at the Office

Blair and Jack rode the elevator to the top floor of Bass Industries in total silence. Blair was filled with trepidation; her ultimate worst nightmare was waiting for her, to be in the same room as Jack and Chuck. Finally they reached the level of the senior offices. Jack still said nothing to Blair as they hurried along the busy corridor. As they approached Jacks huge glass panelled office Blair could see Jack's secretary, Cassie, waiting dutifully for him as she always did. Jack smiled warmly back, his face lit up as he saw her.

"Good morning Mr. Bass." She said sweetly.

"Morning Cassie, any messages?" he replied still smiling broadly.

Cassie checked her desk. "Mr. Hartley from Valente called and Peter Denman returned your call regarding the Milan account." She said chirpily, eyeing Jack up like a puppy dog waiting for a treat for good behaviour. "I've also forwarded the ADK accounts, finalised your meetings for the rest of the week…" she said opening the office door revealing Jack's desk which had a pile of paperwork and a tray with coffee and croissants on it. Blair did not fail to notice it appeared to be set for one only. "…just a little something to start your day."

"Cassie you're an angel!" Jack said beaming at her as he rushed toward his desk. "What would I do without you?"

Cassie literally squealed with happiness at his praise. "Its nothing, I just think it's important for a man such as yourself to start the day with something substantial, especially given your home situation."

"And what does that mean?" Blair snarled.

Cassie turned to face Blair, her beautiful schoolgirl face instantly transformed into a malicious scowl, "My apologies Mrs. Bass I meant no offence only that I know how _busy _you are and that you don't always have time to fully dedicate yourself to the domestic demands."

Jack snorted at Cassie's words, "The only domestic demand Blair seems to handle is spending my money on expensive items at Sotheby's."

Cassie smirked as Blair shot Jack a fierce glare.

"Well I just want to help any way I can." Cassie said as she returned her stare lovingly back to Jack.

"I'll bet you do." Blair muttered rolling her eyes.

Cassie shot her another nasty look in response. "Is there anything I can get _you _Mrs. Bass?"

Blair smiled falsely, "I think you've done enough."

Cassie returned the false gesture before leaving.

"There's no need for you to take your mood out on Cassie." Jack said sitting in behind his huge oak desk and pouring his Cassie-delivered coffee.

Blair stared at him indignantly. "_My _mood?"

"Yes. You're obviously anxious about today, about _him _being here. And you're unnecessarily taking it out on the poor girl." Jack replied.

She scowled at him. He was right of course, but she wouldn't admit that to him.

"You forget I've already seen him." Blair said coyly.

Jack nodded, his face tightening, "Ah yes your late night drinking session."

Blair knew Jack's mind was now racing with images of her and Chuck together, thinking about all the possibilities about what may have happened. Let him suffer she thought. There was a light tap at the door and Cassie was back.

"Mr. Bass an…err…the other Mr. Bass is here to see you." her face flashed scarlet hearing how stupid her words sounded.

Blair smirked at her embarrassment but quickly faded as Jack said,

"Very well. Send him in."

Jack adjusted his position so he said stiffly upright in his large leather chair, doing his best impression of a dominant guerrilla but looking more like a chimp in a suit. Blair snorted at his ridiculousness.

"Stand next to me!" he barked at Blair.

Blair didn't argue, she simply silently took her place by her husband's side in his favourite position for her. As his trophy. She did her best to brace herself but she knew despite how much she tried to prepare or distract her thoughts as soon as Chuck entered the room she would be helpless. She couldn't believe he still had such an effect on her and what made it worse was he knew it.

Chuck strolled in as cock-sure as ever, dressed in his signature Chuck Bass suit and bow tie. Yet he looked different from the high school boy Blair had loved so desperately, if possible he looked even more refined, more elegant, more beautiful. Chucks eyes flashed to Blair quickly causing her to literally catch her breath in her throat, he grinned at her reaction before turning his attention to Jack.

"Jacky boy!" he said throwing his arms wide open. "What no hug?" he said feigning disappointment, but Jack said nothing. Chuck simply smiled and sat elegantly down onto the empty Chair opposite Jack's desk, surveying the luxurious office. "I like what you've done with the place…" His eyes lingered over Blair before adding with a grin, "…very nice indeed."

"Cut the crap Charles. What do you want?" Jack snarled.

Chuck raised his eyebrows as Jack used his real name, "Come on, there's no need to be so formal. I mean we're all family here…a very close family at that." He said smirking as Blair shifted uncomfortably, her eyes now glued to the floor.

"Don't bullshit me kid. What do you want? Money? The Hotel?" Jack snarled.

Chuck shook his head with a chuckle, "I have money…enough to buy half the hotels in Manhattan."

"Well what then?" Jack asked.

"I already told you." he said obviously in reference to their lengthy meeting few days previous.

Jack sniggered coldly, "Right, right. You just want to work here, be apart of Bass Industries."

"Yes." Chuck answered simply.

"Oh please." Jack sneered again.

Chuck's smile fell and instantly replaced by an intense glare. "I fail to see why this is so amusing. It is _my _company."

Jack's smile now to disappeared. "_Your _company?" he spat in rage. "_I'm _the one who's spent the past six years making this company what it is today"£

"I couldn't agree more." Chuck replied. "Which is why I'm back. It's time to put Bass Industries back on course before you completely run it into the ground and destroy everything my father built."

Jack's face was growing redder by the second; he looked as though he was on the edge of exploding.

"_Your _father…" Jack began standing up.

But Chuck cut him off, "Yes _my _father. Your brother who really if he had been honest didn't give a crap about you Jack," Chuck began as he stood up also. The tension between the two men was palpable. "This is a Bass Company!"

"I am a Bass!" Jack roared.

"That may be but I'm _the _Bass." Chuck replied his grin returning.

Jack stared at him in disbelief, "You ungrateful little…"

But Chuck cut him off again, "Jack I didn't come here to argue with you. You're right you've done a lot to…" His grin grew, "…sorry I meant _for _Bass Industries and I'm eternally grateful. I'm not here to take that away from you."

"As if you could." Jack said nastily.

Chuck ignored him, "I just want to be apart of it."

Blair knew Chuck was simply buttering Jack up and if there was something Jack like massaged it was his ego.

"You can't just waltz back in here and expect to go straight to the top you know." Jack said his voices still full of disdain.

Chuck nodded, "Of course."

"You'll have to shadow someone for a while, see how we do things."

"Naturally."

"And I'm far too busy to waste my time doing it." Jack spat,

"Understandably." Chuck replied.

Jack was still scowling at Chuck, "You'll have to take a junior position to start, under Blair." Jack finished nodding to his wife, finally acknowledging her presence.

"Under Blair? My favourite position." Chuck smirked.

Blair shot Chuck a disgusted look and waiting for her husband to jump up and defend her but it never came. Jack either hadn't heard or didn't care and instead replied,

"I've got to go, got an important meeting."

"You're the boss." Chuck said sarcastically. "And who do we have here?" he said as Cassie re-entered the room. "We weren't formally introduced earlier. I'm Chuck Bass."

Cassie was immediately struck by the Chuck Bass line and stopped dead in her tracks. Chuck looked her up and down as if she were at auction, assessing her worth. If any other man appraised a women in such a fashion most would be disgusted but not when it was Chuck Bass. When he looked at a women like this she felt like a goddess. Blair felt a surge of jealousy as Chucks eyes were on Cassie and not her, but it vanished instantly as she saw Chuck shrug and look away. It was a gesture no one else would notice but Blair knew every inch of Chuck, it was his signal Cassie's appraisal was over and she wasn't going to be worth the effort.

"Cassie Richards." She said in her sickening tone extending her hand. "Mr. Bass's PA."

Chuck shook it in an uninterested manner. "And do you enjoy that _position_?"

Cassie blushed, "Yes."

Chuck sniggered and released her hand, "Well I'm sure you give it your _all."_

Blair glared at him but was distracted as Jack and Cassie made their way to the door,

"What time will you be back?" she asked as casually as she could.

Jack turned to her and shrugged indifferently. "Late, I've got lots to get through today."

"Oh ok," Blair said trying to keep her cool. "Well for dinner I was thinking we could…"

Jack cut her off, "Like I said I'll be late so I'll just eat out with Cassie."

"Right." Blair replied.

Without another word of goodbye to either Blair or Chuck Jack left, with Cassie close behind, leaving Blair alone with a very smug looking Chuck who said;

"So boss where do you want me?"


	6. A Few Home Truths

For the rest of the day Chuck did exactly as Jack had instructed, perhaps taking his words too literally. He became Blair's shadow for the day, everywhere she went Chuck was there; following her, taunting her, it was unbearable. Blair anxiously waited for five o'clock to come so she could escape from this hell. As the day was finally winding to an end Blair was doing her best to concentrate on the papers in front of her but was finding it almost impossible due to the fact Chuck was sitting opposite her, staring directly at her. Blair did her best to ignore his gaze for as long as she possibly could before she finally snapped;

"What?"

Chuck continued to stare at her obliviously. "Yes?"

"What are you looking at?" she barked.

"I'm simply admiring the view."

Blair threw her pen down and scowled at him, "Look Bass you may as well quite while you're behind. That kiss the other night was nothing, a complete mistake, one never to be repeated and…"

"I hate to interrupt you on such a top notch rant Blair but I was merely referring to the view outside your window." He said grinning. "I'd forgotten how much I'd missed Manhattan."

Blair quickly spun around and clocked the skyline behind her; New York at dusk was truly breathtaking.

"Oh," She said feeling instantly foolish.

"But seeing as you brought it up, maybe we should talk about the other night. That kiss…" Chuck began.

"Meant nothing." Blair finished.

Chuck smirked at her.

"So you keep saying," he said in his drawl tone rising from his chair.

He walked over and quickly shut the blinds of Blair's office window darkening the room instantly and shielding them from the rest of the office. He walked over to Blair's side of the desk and perched on the edge before her, looking at her seriously.

"Now I want to make one thing clear, I'm not going to sleep with you just to further my career Blair…" He joked leaning down closer to her. "…that can just be a bonus." He whispered gently guiding his hand up her thigh.

Blair slapped it away, "God! What is wrong with you Bass?"

"I'm just eager to please my new Boss." He said smirking at her, then adding, "Just like Cassie."

"Oh come on Blair. You can play the fool with Jack all you want but this is me, Chuck. I've got no time for games."

Blair sniggered and stood up, "All evidence to the contrary." She spat. "You say you don't want to play games but all you've done since you came back is manipulate and mess with my head! Like showing up at my apartment and buying 10% of the company!"

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't have done that." Chuck said,

Blair snorted, "You think."

Chuck shook his head, "You misunderstand me Blair. What I meant to say was I shouldn't have _had _to buy 10% of a company that's already mine!"

Chuck stood up once more. There was no mistaking where he was staring now; his eyes were fixed on Blair's. "The company, the houses, the money! They all belong to me! Just like everything in this room." He growled.

"Everything?" Blair croaked.

"It's all mine." He continued slowly snaking his arms around her waist pulling Blair toward him, "Always has been." He whispered as he moved his lips towards hers.

Blair wriggled free from his grasp, tossing his arms back to his side, "Not anymore."

Chuck stared at her, his eyes filled with dark intensity, "Why bother fighting this Blair? We both know…"

Blair cut him off, "No Bass, enough! You said you're tired of playing games, well I'm exhausted!" she yelled. "This isn't high school, this is my life! Do you get that? _My _husband, _my _job, _my _life you're messing with!"

Chuck snorted, "Come on Blair lets not pretend you're living the fairy tale ending. Stuck in a job you hate, married to a man who can never make you happy."

"Unlike you I suppose?" she joked cruelly.

"Maybe not." Chuck replied grabbing her and pulling her back to him. "But I can make you feel…" He said breathing against her ear, gently brushing his lips against the nape of her neck. "…I can make you feel alive..." He continued kissing her skin softly. "…desire…" his kisses moved toward her collarbone, "…love…"

Blair pushed Chuck away, "What about hurt? Rejection? Abandonment?" she yelled. "What about the emptiness I felt waking up next to your 'I'm sorry' letter or the ache I carried around for months wondering if you were ever coming back?"

Chuck's face fell as Blair's voice continued to scream at him, "You're right Chuck you've made me feel a lot of things Jack never has." She said he throat closing, "that's one the reasons I love him."

Chuck scoffed, "So you'd rather live a life feeling nothing real so you don't get hurt? You'd rather be completely numb?"

"Better that than a life with you." Blair said before fleeing from the office, leaving Chuck alone in the dark.

* * *

Blair expected to open her front door to a dark and empty apartment, and for once she was actually looking forward to it. She needed to decompress after her most recent emotional showdown with Chuck, however she was not alone. Jack was waiting for her in the living room. Blair entered anxiously; her fears were heightened when she saw a suitcase packed on the floor.

"You're home early." She croaked, smiling weakly.

Jack looked up at her coldly and drained the vodka in his glass. Blair doubted that it was his firs drink. "Is that a problem?"

Blair shook her head and slid into the armchair opposite him. "Of course not its just you said you'd be home late. I haven't got anything ready for dinner."

Jack snorted, "Well that makes a change." He said pouring another drink. "Come on Blair there's no need to pretend your Martha Stewart."

Blair hung her head; Jack couldn't help but continually derive her wifely skills. It seems she fell short of his desired Stepford Bride fantasy.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm not here long." Jack continued clearly not sensing her distress.

Blair looked to the packed case, "You're leaving again?" Jack nodded in reply, "Where now?"

"Dubai and Singapore." He replied.

Blair nodded, "I assume Cassie's accompanying you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jack snapped.

"Nothing."

But Jack didn't want to let it go, "No Blair, if you've got something to say lets hear it!"

"Are you honestly saying you don't know?" she yelled. "The girls completely infatuated with you Jack!"

Jack laughed cruelly, "So she has some silly schoolgirl crush, so what!"

"I see the way you look at her." Blair added quietly.

Jacks laughed instantly faded and was replaced with a nasty scowl.

"Exactly what are you accusing me of Blair?" he snarled at her. "I'm nice to my PA so automatically I'm having an affair."

"No that's not…"

"From now on I'll be rude and cold to her or better yet why don't I just fire her! Would that make you happy?" he yelled.

"No, no! I…" Blair stammered. "…that's not what I meant."

There was a long silence as Blair tried to gather her thoughts. She really didn't need another dramatic confrontation today. Finally Jack spoke;

"It's not like _I've _actually done anything."

Blair stared at him in horror, "What?"

"You and Chuck." He replied simply.

Blair's mind was racing; she wondered exactly what he was referring to.

"I mean it's understandable for you to be jealous of Cassie," he said maliciously. "But not suspicious. I mean we have no history whatsoever, where as you and Chuck…well that's a mind field of messed up crap."

Blair scowled at her husband, how dare he insinuate she was jealous of Cassie. But inside she breathed a deep sigh of relief that Jack was talking in the general sense and not referring to her recent embrace with his nephew.

"_I'm _the one who should be worried, _I'm _the one who should be jealous." He ranted.

"What?"

"Don't lie Blair, we both know if Chuck had never left you wouldn't have married me." Jack said quietly, Blair said incredulously at her husband. "Sometimes I wished you hadn't." he added cruelly before grabbing his suitcase and leaving.

Blair stood completely still as she tried to process everything that had happened today. There was too much to take in. slowly she reached out and refilled Jacks empty glass, draining it in one. She looked over at herself in the mirror. How could anyone believe _she _could ever be jealous of some nothing girl like Cassie. It was beyond ridiculous. Don't be that girl, she thought, don't chase after him. But she couldn't leave things like this. Half an hour later she stood outside his door, knocking three times gently. When he opened up he didn't appear to be surprised to see her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"By all means." Chuck replied.


	7. A Game of Cat & Mouse

As Blair walked past Chuck caught the scent of her perfume, the same one he had brought her so many years before, the one she only wore for him. Blair surveyed the unfamiliar hotel suite,

"Why aren't you staying at the Palace?" she asked.

"Time for a change." He replied closing the door. "Why, is there something wrong with the Four Seasons?"

"NO." Blair said as she undid her coat.

Chuck had to steady himself at the sight of her. She had dramatically changed from her business persona this afternoon, now she was the Upper East Side vixen, in her barely there Cavalli dress. Chuck fought every urge within him not to take her right there. He knew what was happening. The perfume, the dress, the game of cat and mouse had begun and he would be damned if he would be the mouse tonight. Instead he walked silently to her and took her jacket, tossing it in the nearest available chair. Blair frown, clearly disappointed her outfit reveal hadn't had quite the impact she had been expecting. No matter, she thought, she had many more tricks up her sleeve.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" she asked sitting in the chair, slowly crossing her legs so that her dress slid up exposing her suspenders.

Chuck snorted and thought, far too early in the game for that Blair.

"That depends, how long do you plan on staying?" he asked.

Blair smiled coyly, "For as long as you want me Bass."

Chuck nodded and poured two martinis before joining Blair. She took the drink without a thank you and sipped slowly.

"So what do I owe for the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" Chuck asked.

"Unexpected?"

"Well after this afternoon I thought you'd barely want to speak to me again, let alone turn up in my suite in you very best high class hooker costume." He said in his usual long drawl awaiting Blair's disgusted response.

But Blair simply grinned at his comment, "Well then I hope you've learnt your lesson. Always expected the unexpected."

Chuck too grinned, "I learnt that a long time ago with you B…after Victrola."

Blair ignored her reference to _that_ night. She wasn't here for a trip down memory lane, not verbally anyway.

Chuck stared at her thoughtfully, "I do have to admit I am concerned."

"About what?"

"What your dear husband will say about this." He replied.

Blair sniffed, acting as nonchalant as she could, "I'm sure Jack will be just fine."

Chuck noted the disdain in her voice, "Tell me where is my dear Uncle this evening."

"He's gone away…on business." She added.

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "Has his very personal assistant accompanied him?"

"Yes."

Chuck's grinned widened. "Well that explains you visit then," staring intently at her but Blair didn't answer. "So what romantic destination has he whisked dear Cassie away to?"

Blair scowled at him but Chuck didn't even seem to notice. Blair got up slowly and walked toward him, Chuck never once took his eyes off her as she moved. She met his gaze with her own heated stare.

"I don't want you talk about Jack." She growled. "I don't want to talk about anything."

"What do you want then?" Chuck asked as though he didn't already know.

He'd known it from the moment he had opened the door. Her body had been screaming it at him all night; it had been demanding this ever since he first came back. Slowly Blair placed one leg either side of Chuck and lowered herself down upon him. Her dark eyes gave away everything as she straddled him, her dress rising up even more exposing the uncovered top oh her stocking-clad thighs. Silently to herself she begged, prayed that he would resist all his natural urges to make a Chuck Bass comment and simply give in to what she wanted, what she needed.

Chuck's face gave nothing away but as if he could read her mind he reached out with one hand, encircled her throat, gently but firmly with an almost threatening caress. Slowly he pulled her closer to his body, greeting her mouth with his desire as if to show her he was reclaiming her, once again finally making her his. Blair's entire body flooded with heat as she returned the kiss, rocking her body against his as she clung to him frantically. Chuck moaned against her lips as his hands clutched roughly at her back, forcing her as close to him as he could. Suddenly he pulled away, before placing one gentle kiss on her mouth and moving down to the nape of the neck. Blair exhaled heavily above him, still rocking, her deep heat building with each one of his perfect movements. She could feel Chuck's desire strain against the material of his trousers as her body flowed against his frame. He growled as he moved the kisses up to the soft skin behind her ear,

"Blair…" he breathed harshly against her soft skin as he pulled back slowly, resting both of his hands against the back of her neck forcing her face to his. She stared at him desperately, "…you have no idea how much I want you." he snarled, Blair couldn't help but allow a satisfied grin spread over her face. But Chuck's expression remained intense and serious. "…I love you."

Her satisfied smile disappeared as she finally heard the three words, eight letters she had craved for so long. Blair shoved Chuck's hands aside and quickly rose up from the large strain against his trousers. She darted around the room, frantically collecting her belongings. Chuck jumped up after her, grabbing her arm.

"Blair what the…" he gasped through still ragged breath.

Blair wriggled herself free from his grasp, "This was a mistake."

"What?" he asked incredulously. "I thought you came here because you wanted to…"

Blair cut him off, "I did! I wanted you Bass but I didn't want…" she couldn't say it. "…_that._"

Blair grabbed her purse and jacket from the chair and headed straight to the door. Her hand clutched the metal of the door handle when she felt Chuck's warm arm snake around her waist roughly, slamming her back against his frame.

"Blair…" he breathed; she closed her eyes at the sound of her name growling from his lips. "…you said it, the day of the funeral…"

Blair shook her head, her eyes still shut, "I was wrong."

Chuck raked his hand down her stomach to the end of her dress; his hands caressed the bare skin of her thighs before slowly tracing deeper.

"You can't fight this…" he said as his fingers lightly played with the lace of her panties. "…say it…"

Blair tightened her grip on the handle as Chuck's hand delved lower. She knew he was right, he could fell how much she wanted him, how much she ached for him.

"I love you." she gasped, her voice broken and husky in her throat. "…it's only ever been you."

She heard an animalistic snarl from behind as Chuck spun her around and crashed his lips to hers for the final time. Knowing now he had won. They tore at each wildly, ripping and tearing at the clothes that separated them from one another. Finally they crashed, naked, against the cold bed sheets as their mouths continued to duel for dominance. Blair rolled onto her back and reaching down grabbed Chuck by the waist forcing him upon her. They both knew there was no time for foreplay, there was no need. That would come later; they had years of gentle, seductive lovemaking ahead of them. But not tonight, not now. They needed to be apart of one another this instant. Chuck took both Blair's hands and gel them against the pillow above her head, pinning them down with one hand as the other travelled the space between them circling Blair's hot pulsing nub with his thumb. Blair felt her centre grasp for him like a greedy chills fist as she arched her back and cried out;

"Chuck I need you inside me."

With a half smile of satisfaction he thrust himself fully inside her, again and again, over and over. He released her hands above her head and they immediately clung to his back, digging her nails hard into his flesh. His other hand remained continuing to spiral against her clit, working in rhythm with each deep thrust. Within minutes she came, dizzying hard biting against Chuck's should as she could take no more. Chuck followed seconds later, roaring her name one final time, until he collapsed exhausted and completely fulfilled on top of her, as Blair fingered his sweat glistened hair gently, her body still humming with sexual electricity.


	8. The Morning After

Blair awoke the next morning in a bed that wasn't her own, her mind groggy from a dangerous combination of alcohol and sex. She was lying face down in the pillow, too scared to roll over to face the reality of the morning. The complete clarity she had felt the night before had quickly evaporated with the morning light, only to be replaced by conflicting emotions of confusion, guilt and satisfaction. With a heavy sigh she rolled over only to discover she needn't have worried as she was completely alone in the bed, Chuck was nowhere to be seen. Fear and frustration began to creep in as her mind raced as to where he was but evaporated as she head the trickle of the shower. She turned as her phone buzzed silently in her purse; Blair sprang up draping the sex-scented sheet around her body as she reached the caller;

"Hello?" she asked quite flustered.

"Good morning Mrs. Bass." Came the polite and deferent tone of her buildings doorman.

"Robert...what do you want?" she asked both confused and agitated, why the hell was he calling this time in the morning.

"Mr. Bass just called to say he is on his way back from the airport." Robert said. Blair suddenly felt her entire body go rigid. "I thought you would like to know."

Blair could hear the judgement in his voice but she didn't care, she hung up without a word of thanks or goodbye. The fear running through her was now met with an intense surge of panic and guilt. Blair threw her clothes on as quick as was physically possible, hovering at the bathroom door the noise of the shower appeared to have shielded Chuck from the sound of Blair's frantic escape. She should have knocked, told him what she was doing, explained but she didn't, she couldn't she was too much of a coward. Instead she scribbled a few words on the hotel stationary. She read it back to herself; _I'm sorry, I can't...Don't call me, B_.

What a cop out she thought as she made her way to the elevator. She raced across the busy morning New York streets, constantly checking her watch calculating how long it would take Jack to travel from JFK to their apartment. She prayed she had enough time. She jumped out of the cab, throwing a wad of notes at the driver who was confused yet overjoyed at being given $300 for a $38 cab journey, but Blair didn't care. Robert nodded dutifully from his desk elevator as Blair flew toward the elevator in the exact outfit she'd left in the night before. Once inside the door Blair was immediately aware she had beaten Jack in her imaginary race home. But Blair had no time to enjoy her sense of relief, instead she returned to her frantic pace as she rushed to the bedroom. She changed out of her dress and removed last nights makeup stains from her face. No matter how hard she scrubbed she couldn't get Chuck's mark of her skin, it was like he had branded her with his touched. She feared Jack would know by just looking at her, she desperately needed a shower to cleanse herself of Chuck but she had not time as she heard the crash of the apartment door.

"Blair?" Jack called from the hall.

Show time, Blair thought to herself.

"Blair are you here?" Jack called again.

"Coming." She yelled back, her voice cracking slightly as she anxiously made her way to the living room to greet her husband.

Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach at the sight of him. Jack stood before her clutching a gigantic bouquet of beautiful crimson roses, his unknowing face lighting up at the sight of his adulterous wife. Blair did her best to act as normal as possible.

"Jack, what are you doing back?" she asked.

"I needed to tell you something..." he said stepping forward, staring intently at her, "...that I'm sorry." He said handing Blair the flowers, which she took with a weak smile. "I was a complete asshole yesterday and I'm sorry. It was playing on my mind the whole way to the airport. As soon as we landed I knew I needed to see you, so I turned the plane around and headed straight back."

Blair's heart sank deeper with every word that came from his lips. Jack was staring intently at her, his eyes filled with regret and sorrow. Blair could feel the guilt welling up inside,

"Jack…" She began.

"No Blair let me finish." He continued, "I'm not just sorry for how I acted yesterday, I know I've been an ass for awhile now…" he paused, "…Chuck's big comeback has made everything a million times worse."

Blair shuddered at the mention of Chuck's name but Jack didn't seem to have noticed, he continued,

"It's not an excuse for how I've been acting but it completely threw me when he came back. Then seeing him with you…" Jack shook his head, "I mean I know there's nothing going on, it was years ago and you were just kids but it still bothered me, him being back, being around you." he said moving closer to her. "I know I shouldn't be jealous Blair but I can't help it, you're the most precious thing in the entire world to me." He said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack…" she began again, her voice cracking. She felt an intense desire to scream out, confess what she had done. Anything to stop him from what he was saying but Blair didn't give him a chance.

"Look I know it's not enough just to say I'm sorry and it's not just about Chuck. I've been hard work these past few months, I've taken you for granted and treated you badly." He said sorrowfully, "Work has been really getting to me, but that's no excuse."

Suddenly Jack fell to his knees in front of her.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?" she asked staring down at him in shock.

"Blair I love you, when I asked you to marry me I promised you that I would make you the happiest woman in the world. All I have ever wanted was to give you the life you've always deserved…" he said sadly still staring up at her, "…and I know I've failed miserably. So here I am Blair, completely at your mercy. If you think you can find it somehow to forgive me I promise I will spend every day for the rest of our lives making amends for being the worst husband in the world." He added with a smile.

Blair stared down into his hopeful eyes and hated herself a thousand times over. Jack was right; he hadn't been the model husband as of late. He had been difficult, unkind and cruel for months. All of which had exploded when Chuck had come back on the scene. But did all of his recent bad behaviour excuse what Blair had done only a few hours ago? No. nothing could make right what she had done, she had betrayed Jack in the very worst way possible. She should have told him the truth, let him know what happened but instead she said;

"How can I say no to that?" she said smiling weakly.

A huge grin spread across Jack's face. Still on his knees he wrapped his arms around Blair's waist, resting his head against her knotted stomach. "Things will be different now Blair, I promise." He said clinging to her tightly, "…I love you."

Blair felt a single tear roll down her flushed cheeks as she whispered, "I love you too."

Using all the strength her body could muter Blair tried to force the face of the other man to who she had uttered those same words to the night before out of her mind. Slowly she felt Jack's hands grope up her back as he rose to his feet, his face now level with hers.

"Hey no tears." He said softly wiping at her cheek. "Everything will different now Blair." He said before pressing his lips to hers.

Blair stood motionless for a moment but Jack quickly increased the intensity of the kiss. Blair knew she couldn't play dead much longer, she had to respond. Blair went into autopilot wife mode as Jack swept her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. It was a skill she had quickly perfected in the early part of their marriage. She knew exactly when to make the noises and the faces, usually it didn't bother her but this time everything was different. Blair had never felt so disgusted with herself in her entire life, each time Jack kissed her she felt Chuck lips, every time he touched her she longed for it to be Chuck's hands on her skin.

After they had finished making love Jack pulled Blair tightly close to his chest, like he used to do all those years ago. He broke away after a short while jumping out of bed with a definite spring in his step.

"How about I go rustle us up some food? We've certainly worked up an appetite." He said grinning at her like a fool.

Blair did her best to return the smile. Food was the last thing she wanted right now. She needed a shower and quickly, she needed to do whatever she could to make herself feel clean again. She heard her phone vibrate in the purse and reached out for it. She had 6 missed calls, she didn't need to check who from, she hit the button for her voicemail and listened to his first message;

"_Blair, I wake up and you're gone what the hell? Call me."_

The phone beeped and message number two played;

"_Fleeing the scene with a feeble goodbye note is usually my move Waldorf…" _there was a pause. "_…just call…please."_

Message three;

"_This is ridiculous Waldorf!" _his words getting angrier, "_I'm in no mood for your games."_

Message four;

"_Please Blair…" _the anger had been replaced now by pleading, it broke Blair's heart. "_…I just need….I…call me…"_

Message five;

"_I've just pulled up outside your building but it seems your darling husband has beat me to it." _The pleading was gone again and was replaced by petulant venom as he demanded, "_Call me."_

The sixth and final message was the most recent, from only a few moments ago;

"_Blair if you don't call in the next five minutes I'm coming up."_

Blair froze in horror at his final words. She fumbled clumsily and hit the call back button on her cell. It rang for all of a millisecond before he picked up.

"Where are you?" she asked in a whisper.

"In the lobby of your building." He replied.

Blair breathed a slight sigh of relief; at least he wasn't at her front door. But he was still far too close for comfort.

"Go back to the hotel Chuck." She said.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I can't talk now."

"Cause Jack's there?" he asked.

"Yes."

He paused for a moment before saying, "Come down."

"No." she said firmly.

"Then I'll come up."

"NO!" she yelled loudly. She shot her head to the door but Jack seemed to not have heard, "No, no just go home…please." It was now Blair's turn to beg.

"Blair if you're scared to tell Jack I'll be there with you. Hell I'll tell him for you!" Chuck said a little too eagerly.

"No. I don't wan you to." She replied, her voice was almost completely lifeless.

Her words were followed with a long silent pause, Blair wasn't even sure Chuck was still there until he said;

"You're staying with him aren't you?"

On the other end of the phone Blair nodded in response but no words escaped her mouth, she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"Blair…" Chuck growled, "Answer me."

"Y…Yes." She finally croaked.

"Why?" he spat.

"Because he's my husband." She said shooting a brief look to the wedding photo which adorned her bedside table.

"That's not a reason." Chuck sneered cruelly.

"Its enough." She said doing her best to convince herself as much as Chuck.

"You don't love him." Chuck hissed down the phone. "Blair…you know he'll never be enough."

Blair closed her eyes as silent tears fell. "You're wrong."

"Last night…" Chuck began.

"Was a mistake," she replied as Chuck scoffed, "It made me realise how much I stand to loose. Go home Chuck."

There was another long silence.

"It wasn't a mistake Blair and it will happen again." he said before hanging up.


	9. Party Planning and Awkward Conversations

In the weeks that followed Blair did her best to avoid Chuck wherever possible. She cut down her time in the office to a bare minimum, only going in when absolutely necessary. Even on those occasions it was only for board meetings when she knew she would be safe in a large group of people. She never allowed herself to be alone with him, she couldn't. For his part Chuck was doing his best to make all this incredibly difficult for Blair. Not a day passed when he didn't bombard Blair with phone calls and messages. He appeared for once to be sticking to his word, he wasn't going anywhere. He was making it all so much harder so her, but then again he was Chuck Bass, what did she really expect.

In a futile attempt to keep her mind occupied Blair threw herself head first into putting the final touches to the upcoming Bass Industries gala. Although over the years Blair had grown bored and tiresome of organising these socialite gatherings, this time she was grateful to have something, anything which kept her mind away from Chuck.

Jack was very excited about the party, it was a chance for him to do what he like to think he did best; butter up contacts and kiss the asses of potential and current investors. But the gala was by no means all Jack was excited about. He had seemed to revert to a lovesick teenager and was determined to prove to Blair how much he really loved her. Blair awoke everyday to a delivery of fresh flowers, and not simple bunches but grand wedding-like bequests each day. Flowers were not the only gift either; Jack had constant surprises from Tiffany's to Chanel for his wife. Some women would take Jack's gestures as a sign he was trying to buy her and to an extent they would be right but Blair knew this was the only way Jack knew how to express his emotions. It seemed to be a Bass-man trait, as Chuck and his father had demonstrated numerous times. Usually Blair would enjoy such luxurious tributes from anyone let alone her husband but given what she had done each gift made her feel more and more like a fraud. It was not only material acts which Jack had employed to show his renewed devotion, he had as promised massively cut down his time in the office and put all his upcoming trips on hold for a few weeks so he could be at home with her. Jack genuinely seemed to be committed to making a change, to make things better between them. Blair willed every fibre of herself to find the same desire Jack had, but Blair's struggle was not aided by the fact that Jack had decided to make love every night as part of his newly-improved husband plan. Blair felt disgusted with herself, with every touch of her husbands hands she felt more disgusted with herself as she wished for it to be the touch of another, his own nephew none the less.

It was the afternoon of the gala and Blair had ventured into the office under definite assurance form Jack that Chuck was out all day in a meeting about a new mid-town development. Jack too was out preparing for the night ahead with a lunch meeting with the Mayor. Blair had shut herself away in Jack's office to go over the last minute details for the gala, Jack had insisted on having a large number of foreign investors bring their families with them and Blair had the thrilling task of arranging their travel arrangements as long as they were in New York. Blair would have been more annoyed but she knew this was all apart of the new family orientated image Jack was trying to promote with new clients. Blair didn't push Jack on it too much as she knew it would bring up the B word she was nowhere near ready to discuss. This had been the major difficulty in Blair and Jack's relationship from the very beginning, due to the substantial years between them Jack had been eager to start a family as soon as they got married but Blair said she was far too young. The truth was she wasn't really sure she wanted kids at all. Jack wasn't the Bass she had dreamed of as the father of her children.

Blair was grateful to have some peace to herself to keep her mind off the other Bass when there was a hard knock on Jack's office door. Blair's head shot to the door and stared, no one knew she was here. There was another knock.

"Who is it?" she croaked warily.

All her fear instantly evaporated when she saw a swish of blonde locks appear at the door.

"Hey you," Serena said breezily. "How's planning the party of the century going?"

Blair flopped back against Jack's desk chair with a deep sigh. "Exhausting. I'll be glad when it's all over."

"Aww poor B." Serena said as she scooted into the chair on the other side of the desk. "I remember the days when you used to live for parties like this…"

Blair smiled weakly; those days seemed like a lifetime ago. Serena surveyed the mountain of paperwork on the desk.

"I guess all this puts an end to my brilliant plan then?" She said as she flipped through some seating plans.

"What brilliant plan?" Blair asked.

Serena smiled, "Well I did come here under the hope I'd be able to steal you away for a quick best friend lunch…and a couple of martinis. But if you're too busy…"

Blair jumped up in her seat throwing her down on the desk and grinned, "Well really everything's practically done and my best friend duties outweigh wifely ones every time!"

Serena grinned back, "Excellent! Where to?"

"Anywhere…" Blair replied grabbing her purse, "…with a bar."

Serena laughed as she led the way out of the office. Blair scrambled her papers together and pushed them to the side of the desk, she left a hastily scribbled note for Jack asking him to bring it home with him before skipping off to meet Serena at the elevator.

"Thanks S." Blair said as they waited. "I really need a break."

"You and me both," Serena replied. "Dan's tortured artist deal is starting to grate a little."

"Only starting?" Blair joked as the elevator opened up with the last person in the world Blair wanted to see waiting inside.

"Chuck…" Serena said as equally as surprised as Blair, but obviously not nervous for the same reason.

"Serena." Chuck replied with a curt nod as he stepped out of the elevator.

"How are you?" Serena asked in a friendly and some-what concerned tone.

"Fantastic, yourself?" he replied in a bored tone. His eyes however were firmly fixed on Blair, who refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm great thanks." Serena said nervously, sensing the growing tension between them all.

Still staring at Blair Chuck asked, "So where are you ladies skulking off to?"

Serena looked to Blair who still had no said a word but she didn't answer.

"Just for lunch and a few cocktails…" Serena paused, "…why don't you join us?"

Blair shot a horrified look at Serena, who simply shrugged in response.

But Chuck shook his head, "Thank you Serena but it's not necessary."

Serena ignored Blair's icy glare and continued, "No Chuck really you should come. I haven't seen you at all since you've been back, it would be nice to catch up…"

Chuck cut her off, "Spare me your guilt Serena."

"Excuse me?" She replied confused.

Chuck finally tore his eyes from Blair and glowered at the blonde beside her, "Tell me is your mother still seeing Humphrey's washed up rocker father?"

Serena's face fell a little, "Yes she and Rufus have been together since…"

"Since they killed my father!" Chuck snarled.

"What?" Serena asked alarmed. "Chuck, Bart's death was a tragic accident; it was no one's fault."

"Correction _sis _it was an accident caused on his way to the Snowflake Ball where your whore of a mother was making a complete fool of _my_ father!" he said cruelly.

"Chuck!" Blair barked finally looking at him. "That's enough."

Chuck rounded on Blair once more, his stare intensifying "Ah, she finally speaks…I'm dying to her _your_ opinion on adultery Waldorf."

Blair's eyes fell to the floor; she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

It was Serena who spoke next, "Chuck I know a lot has happened but we have a chance to start over…all of us." She added looking to Blair.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Spare me the motivational pep talk S. Besides I could join my favourite wild-child ex-stepsister and the girl whose virginity I took in the back of my limo…" he said with a grin as Blair glared at him. "…I have a very important appointment with two extremely talented and flexible Russian gymnasts."

He spat nastily and turned away from them toward his office.

* * *

Neither Blair nor Serena said a word in the elevator ride down and muttered generic small talk the entire cab ride to the restaurant. Blair was too angry to even say Chuck's name and Serena was too frightened to ask Blair what the hell had just happened. Serena finally seemed to have found the courage about half way through their salads and after their second round of martinis.

Serena set her fork down and looked at Blair with her serious face, "So…are we going to talk about what happened back there?"

"I don't know what you mean." Blair replied airily.

"I'm sorry B but I wasn't the only one who witnessed Chuck's one man show back there."

Blair shrugged and mumbled, "It's just Chuck."

Serena sighed, "Blair…"

"What? It's nothing to do with me."

Serena frowned, "Come on B."

"Chuck's an angry guy ok, you heard what he said about Bart's death and Lily and Rufus. He still hasn't gotten over it." Blair replied.

"Hmmm…" Serena was still not convinced this was all it was.

Blair tried to act nonchalant as she sipped her cocktail, "Really S I don't understand why you're even interested."

"Because as much as he was a heinous vile creep at times he was Chuck…our friend. Things have never been the same since he left." She said seriously. "I feel bad about what happened with my mom and Bart, about how it all went down. I mean after the funeral he just took off to who the hell knows where and had to deal with everything by himself. Now he's back we should try to make amends."

"For what? I'm sorry S but we all reached out to Chuck after Bart died no one more than me…" she said thinking of her words that day by the limo. "…but he just threw it all back at us. None of us have done anything wrong except move on with our lives. Something Chuck seems unable or unwilling to do!"

Serena nodded, "I know but it can't be easy having no one at all…I mean Jack's his only family now and I think that bridge is well and truly burnt."

"What do you mean?" Blair asked anxiously.

"With the company." Serena replied. "Why what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing." Blair said sipping her drink.

Serena paused for a moment staring at her friend closely, "B is there something going on between you and Chuck?"

Blair spat her drink out all over her salad. "What? Nothing! Why!"

"Before you both seemed so…" Serena paused. "…uncomfortable around each other."

Blair gathered herself as quickly as she could, "Well what do you expect S?" Blair said dabbing herself with her napkin. "Of course it's hard to be around each other. Imagine how you would feel if Dan left you without a word and then strolled back years later and you had to see him at work everyday. It's just…hard."

Serena nodded. "I guess, it just still seems so raw between the two of you."

Blair didn't respond, she just pushed some of her alcohol soaked salad leaves around on her plate. Raw wasn't the word, after all that had transpired between the two of them in the past few weeks raw was a definite understatement.

"Some of it has to be because of Jack. I mean it can't be easy for him to see you together." Serena said.

"I guess."

Serena paused. "What did you think Chuck meant when he said he wanted to hear '_your' _opinion on adultery?"

Blair quickly returned to playing with her food. "How the hell am I supposed to decipher the workings of Chuck's twisted brain?" Blair snapped, having to think quickly on her feet again. "It was probably just some not so clever reference to what happened between me and him when I was with Nate. I told you he can't seem to let go of the past." She said hoping Serena wouldn't push her any further.

"Maybe." Serena said, she didn't believe a single word Blair had told her all afternoon.

Blair dropped her fork with a loud clang, "Look S, I really don't want to talk about Chuck anymore ok? I've moved on with my life and want to spend as little time as possible talking and thinking about Chuck Bass as possible."

Serena nodded, "Ok let's drop it." She sipped her drink. "Is he coming to the gala tonight?"

Blair paused, the most updated copy of the guest list flashed up in her mind. As far as she knew Chuck had yet to R.S.V.P, apparently another method of torturing her, "I'm not sure…" she replied before thinking to herself 'I hope not'.


	10. Allow Me to Introduce

A few short hours later and the function room of the Peninsula Hotel was filled with the most important figures in the New York business world. The entire room was filled with huge round tables adorned in the finest Egyptian cotton ivory table cloths. Candles and flowers centred on each table, all hand picked for the occasion. All culminating months of Blair's hard work and dedication, no expense had been spared for the event and it was evident everywhere you looked. Everything needed to be perfect tonight, it was pivotal for Jack to impress the board members and prove he was taking Bass Industries in the right direction. Blair knew how important it was for him. Blair was going to put the performance of her life on tonight, she was to be the most gracious hostess and exude her natural social grace. Although in reality she had very little time to mingle as there was still so much to oversee. Finally once the majority of the guests had arrived Blair found time to breathe and grab a glass of champagne with Nate and Serena.

"Everything looks so amazing B!" Serena squealed raising her glass to Blair as the others followed suit.

"Yes Blair my sincerest congratulations on yet another Upper East Side social event executed with military precision and superfluous expense. Your life must be so very fulfilling." Dan murmured sarcastically, exuding his usual disdain for high-society gatherings.

Serena scowled at Dan and shot Blair an apologetic look, Blair merely smiled in response.

"Why thank you Humphrey. And tell me how goes your literary impotence?" she asked swigging her drink as Nate smirked into his.

Dan glared at them all before snapping, "I'm going to find my dad and Lily. Excuse me."

Serena's eyes trailed after him and she made to follow but Blair called her back.

"Let him go S, who knows maybe all this sulking will inspire him to write more insipid brooding so-called art."

Serena sighed, "I'm so sorry Blair, Dan usually isn't so rude but he's just stressed right now."

Blair waved her hand airily, "Don't give it another thought S, I certainly don't when in comes to Humphrey. Besides trading insults and jibes is the closet we come to conversation." She joked before turning to Nate. "So Archibald exactly how long do we have you for this time?"

"Well I don't have to be back in D.C. until Thursday, so I'm all yours until then." He said with his usual perfect-Nate smile. "Do with me what you will ladies, I'm at your mercy."

Blair and Serena giggled. Nate graduated with a semi-decent degree from Columbia and had toyed some for time going into teaching but after much persuasion had thought better of it and finally succumb to his Van der Bilt political-destiny. Particularly after his grandfather was diagnosed with cancer two years ago. Now a junior senator and as a result lived mostly in Washington, and his trips to New York had gotten fewer and far between. Blair smiled at Nate and wondered about how her life could have been had she ended up with him as she'd always planned, she'd be on her way to being the next Jackie-O right now.

"Now that's a dangerous offer to make to my wife Nate. Trust me I know." Jack said appearing beside them, snaking his arms around Blair's waist.

Blair sighed in faux disappointment, "You make it sound like a punishment."

Jack smiled at her, "Of course not. It is an honour, I live to worship you my love." He said kissing her softly on the neck as Serena squealed in delight at their P.D.A.

Blair smiled but Jack's attention was suddenly focused elsewhere. Blair turned to see two men approaching; one was middle-aged no later than his mid-forties whilst the other was much older perhaps in early sixties. They both looked vaguely familiar to Blair but she could not place them in her mind. The younger of the men was tall and slender, with thick chestnut coloured hair which sat loosely around his face. He wore a dark grey suit which from the tailoring Blair would have guessed was Yves Saint Laurent. He was not unattractive but not extraordinarily handsome. From the bare finger on his left hand and the way he leered at her and Serena Blair quickly labelled him the toxic billionaire bachelor. How very dull. The elder gentleman held himself with a much greater refinement. He was a great deal shorter than his companion and generously proportioned but gave off an air of authority which told people he was a figure of importance. This was confirmed as Jack greeted the second man with much greater regard than the other, before turning to introduce them to the others.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet two of Bass Industries most important board members; Nick Mills," Jack said smiling broadly pointing to the younger man, "and Robert Denman." Pointing to the elder. "Gentleman you of course know my wife," he said nodding his head to Blair who smiled gracefully. The revelation of their names doing little to jog her memory. "And this is Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald."

All exchanged pleasant smiles and polite handshakes before Jack added, "Nate's the junior senator for New York."

"Ahh yes. William van der Bilt's grandson?" Robert said nodding to Nate. "I know you're grandfather very well. I was sorry to hear of his recent ill health, how is he?"

"Very well sir considering." Nate said solemnly.

Robert nodded his head with a sympathetic look on his face, "Give him my best and the rest of your family of course."

"I will thank you."

"Nate's making quite the name for himself in D.C." Jack said patting Nate on the shoulder, trying to turn the conversation to less sombre topics.

"So I've heard," Robert replied. "I know William always held great hopes for you, especially in the political field."

Nate smiled but it was Jack who responded, "I'm sure it won't be long before we're visiting to at the White House."

Nate laughed and shook his head, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Come on Nate, William's been vying to get a Van der Bilt into the White House for decades. And after what happened with Tripp and that cheap blonde, you're probably the closest shot he's hand it years." Jack said taking large gulp of champagne. "Even if you are half-Archibald."

Blair shifted uncomfortably beside him; she hated it when Jack was like this. He had no tact or sense to others feelings, especially when he was drinking. But thankfully it seemed Nate's years in politics had given him a thick skin and knack for diffusing difficult situations and he merely brushed Jack's comment aside.

"Perhaps, but I'm hardly the next JFK." He said graciously. "Besides high politics isn't for me, I'm much happier doing what I'm doing…"

Jack snorted, "What handing out second-hand clothes and food parcels to the 'so-called-unfortunate'? Giving them houses and medical treatments paid for by _our _taxes?"

Jack chuckled into his glass as he took another slug. Nate flashed his best senator-poster smile again but the tension between him and Jack was building. Like many of their Upper East Side acquaintances Jack couldn't understand Nate's interest in health reform or better social support for the disadvantaged. To them it seemed utterly pointless. Nick, Robert and Serena looked increasingly uncomfortable. Blair needed to lighten the mood as best she could.

"Ignore him Nate," she said airily, as she placed her hand gently on Jack's arms. "The closest Jack gets to political-debate is arguing about the difficulty of getting Behike Cubans. I'm sure he'd sign over the Constitution for Communism in a heartbeat if you paid him in cigars!"

A soft laughter broke out amongst the group as the awkward tensions slowly dissipated. Well all except Jack who was now glaring intently at Blair.

"Are you calling me a Communist?" Jack growled.

Blair shook her head, trying her best to smile despite the dark scowl Jack was giving her. "What? No honey…it was a joke…" she stammered.

Jack's face twisted in resentment as he opened his mouth to respond but was distracted as more people joined their group.

"Darling there you are." Lily exclaimed as she pulled Serena into a tight embrace. "We've just left Daniel at the bar and I must say he isn't in the most social of moods this evening."

Serena broke from her mother and hugged Rufus who said, "This second book is turning him into a mini-Shapiro."

Serena giggled, as Lily said hello to Nate, Nick and Robert.

"Lily how are you?" Robert said stepping forward receiving the obligatory kiss on each cheek.

"Very well thank you Robert." She replied courteously before turning to embrace Blair. "Blair I have to say you really have outdone yourself this time!"

Blair smiled politely as Jack continued to glower. "Thank you Lily, how was Italy?"

Lily threw her head back and sighed, "Utter heaven, the perfect anniversary getaway. But now back to the dull grind of business and board meetings. With the exception of Nick and Robert of course." She added flashing a shining smile at the two men.

"How is everything at Rhodes Industries?" Nick asked, speaking for the first time. Blair had almost forgotten he was there.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Testing. It's frustrating working with a board that lack any real sense of vision, unlike Bass Industries."

Nick and Robert both laughed. Blair was impressed at Lily's subtle and friendly style with the board, in contrast to how Jack usually operated, forward and aggressively.

"True, true." Robert said. "Well I must find my wife. I shall see you all inside."

Nick nodded a curt goodbye and followed Robert into the main ballroom area. Rufus, Serena and Nate chatted idly, Blair hovering on the edge of the conversation as Jack leaned in to Lily with a false smile.

"It's so wonderful for you to join us tonight Lily, I've been meaning to talk to you about that proposal I mentioned to you before you went away…"

Lily's smile faded a little, "Jack as I already told you the board at Rhodes Industries just doesn't think it's the right time…"

"Yes but as you said they don't have the vision you do, I'm sure with a little encouragement from a successful woman such as yourself…" he said using his utmost charm to woo her, but Blair knew Lily would be more than immune to it.

Lily's forehead pinched together, "I don't think I'd feel comfortable pressuring the board into making that sort of decision right now."

Now Jack's smile too fell away, "Who said anything about pressurising? It's a great opportunity, and what's business without a little risk? He asked his words growing more heated.

"Like I said I think the result may not be worth the risk." Lily said straightening her back.

God how many ways can she tell him no, thought Blair as she listened in. She could feel the tension brewing once more but was not sure how to intervene, not wanting to say anything to make it worse between her and Jack. Thankfully this time Serena stepped forward obviously having heard the exchange between them and said;

"Come on, I thought this was mean tot be a party not a board meeting."

Nate appeared at her side. "Exactly. Now I say we drop all this talk about politics and business and head to the bar."

Lily and Serena nodded and followed Nate into the crowd. Blair went to follow but was pulled back tightly by her arm. Jack was glaring at her again but now much closer to her face.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled through gritted teeth. "Do you enjoy humiliating me?"

"Jack…what?" she stuttered in confusion.

"Laughing and joking about me in front of your jumped up friends as usual!" he barked.

"As usual? What do you mean?" she asked as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"You know exactly what I mean! You're always belittling me and mocking me in front of _them! _They all think they're so much better than me, Nate with his family's connections and Lily with all her husband's money…" he ranted.

Blair gathered herself and placed one hand against his shoulder, "Jack I'm sorry I wasn't trying to put you down I swear…I just wanted to try and lighten the mood. You know how tetchy Nate gets when people go on about his policies…" she didn't want to tell him the real reason wasn't Nate at all but that she wanted to stop Jack before he made an even bigger fool of himself. Finally she added, "…I'm really sorry."

Jack stared at her for a moment, his face still red and his mouthed screwed up in anger but Blair could feel it slowly subsiding. She knew it really wasn't about her, it was about whatever deal Lily had turned him down on. He took a heavy breath and shook his head, running one hand across his hair.

"No I'm sorry Blair I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm just a little on edge." He said. "I just really need tonight to go well, it has to be perfect."

"And it will be." She said soothingly. "What can I do to help?"

Jack was calmer now but anger still flared in his eyes. They were staring right past Blair and fixed firmly on the blonde woman across at the bar. Blair knew exactly what he was thinking and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't…" she said.

Jack turned his eyes to her and stared down intently, "Lily likes you Blair, she might listen to you."

"I don't know."

Jack gruffed, "Look just convince her to have another look at the proposal, so she can see what a good move it would be."

Blair didn't want to upset Jack again but didn't think much to his plan, "Lily's a pretty shrewd business woman honey, if she doesn't think it's the best…"

Jack cut her off, "What are you saying Blair, my proposal is crap? You agree with that gold-digger?"

"No, no…" she said backtracking. "…but maybe like Lily said it's just not right for her company."

"And what the hell does _she _know about business? She's on the board of _two_ global billion-dollar companies; one she got from her daddy and the other she pried out of _my _dead brother's hands!" he spat.

"Maybe but I still don't think there's anything I could say to change Lily's mind." Blair said softly, trying not to take a side. "I mean why would she listen to me?"

Jack scowled at her, still staring at Lily and her family by the bar. Blair could literally hear the cogs in his mind turning, "Serena would."

Blair gaped at him open mouthed in shock, "You can't put me in that position. She's my best friend."

"And I'm your husband." He replied.

Blair looked down, "Jack I can't…is this deal really that important? Can't you find another client?"

Jack laughed an almost cruel laugh, "No Blair this is it. It's this deal or it's all over…"

Blair stared at him in utter confusion, "Jack what are you saying?"

Jack shook his head, "Look never mind." He rounded on her once more, looking at her forcefully. "Blair you've always been able to manipulate people to do whatever the hell you wanted, why don't you use it for something which might actually matter for once."

Blair was speechless at his words. She felt so torn, she didn't want to get Serena involved in any of the business issues between her mother and Jack but she didn't want to push Jack any further. He really seemed to be on edge tonight.

Jack remained silent as he stood there with his wife, his mind obviously racing with schemes and plots. Then he suddenly snapped, "Great that's all I need."

Blair turned to see what had angered him now and felt her breath catch in her throat. Chuck swaggered in the entrance hall in a perfectly tailored dark teal Oswald Boateng suit and matching bow tie. Everything about his appearance was so deliberately handsome, so rich, so refined. So Chuck Bass. Blair felt her heart pound as though it would burst right out of her chest as she took in the sight of him. But her feeling of astonishment quickly faded into fury as she surveyed his chosen 'accessories' for the evening. Hanging on his right arm stood a tall raven haired ethereal-like figure. Her skin was as white and smooth as porcelain, and contrasted bewitchingly against her green eyes. She wore a stunning backless Cavialli gown with a gaping neckline and revealing as her outfit may have been it paled in comparison to that of her counterpart.

On Chuck's left arm was an equally as tall but much more voluptuous vixen. Her coffee coloured skin and features created a mysterious and somewhat exotic aura around her, Blair guessing somewhere from South America. Her chocolate coloured curls fell freely against her bare back and the barely there silk of her scarlet dress which exposed so much leg and back it was almost impossible not to stare in awe. From the way she held herself and surveyed others in the room, she was a woman accustomed to being stared at in such a manner. Although most eyes in the room were drawn to her nearly naked body Blair was transfixed by her face. There was no other word her, she was pure beauty. Deep caramel coloured eyes perfectly set against model-like cheekbones and full pin up girl lips. She was an Amazonian goddess and everyone was under her spell and she knew it.

"God, why does everything with Chuck need to be such a performance?" Jack snarled.

Blair mumbled something incoherent in response, her eyes still firmly fixed on the stunning women either side of Chuck as they approached her.

Chuck grinned as he stopped in front of them, "There they are my _favourite _aunt and uncle."

"You're late." Jack snapped. "We assumed you weren't coming." Blair knew when Jack said 'assumed' he meant hoped.

Chuck shook his head, "What and miss your big night? No, I wouldn't do that to you…" he said grinning. "…either of you." his eyes flashing toward Blair.

"Not tonight Chuck. I've worked too hard for you to screw it all up with one of your little escapades." Jack said warningly.

"I'm appalled at how little you think of me Jack." Chuck said his grin firm in place.

Jack either couldn't think of a response or was bored of Chuck already. He merely scoffed and turned back to Blair, "I've got to go and make sure the board are seated. Remember what we talked about." He left without another word to Chuck or his friends.

Blair moved to follow but Chuck called after her.

"Where are my manners, allow me to introduce the lovely Oksana," he said pointing to the red-headed figure, who smiled curtly in acknowledgement of Blair, before he added. "And this is Abiliana." The Amazon however acted as though Blair was not there.

"Charmed I'm sure." Blair said in a bored tone.

Her frustration only seemed to spur Chuck on, "Oksana's Ukraine's hottest supermodel…"

"…hardly an achievement." Blair muttered snidely.

"…and she's become the latest face for Chanel's new campaign in Europe. In fact I recommended her to Karl myself." Chuck said.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Well it seems Chanel is no longer associated with class. I will have to find somewhere else to shop." She said nastily before turning her attention to his other guest. "And what work experience have you line up for blow up doll number two? Even the great Chuck Bass couldn't persuade Lagerfeld to go for hooker chic in the fall line surely."

Chuck actually sniggered but Abiliana looked furious. "Actually Abiliana is a linguistics researcher at Harvard. She's here as part of Bass Industries partnership with Ivy schools." Chuck said snidely.

"Oh." Blair replied, she could feel herself blushing against all her will. That's fantastic, she thought, not only is she stunning but the Amazon is the sexed-up Einstein.

Chuck sensed Blair's rising humiliation and couldn't help himself. "She's just completed her PhD on the meaning and origins of world names. It's being published in the Review."

"How fascinating." Blair replied.

"Indeed it is. She has quite the talented tongue." He smirked.

Blair sneered in disgust. "And tell me what does Chuck mean? Heinous? Sycophantic? Nauseating?"

Chuck sniggered again but it was Abiliana who finally spoke, her velvet voice crushing Blair's comments. "Charles has its roots in early French and German," her tongue rolling over her R's. "It encompasses total masculinity."

"Can't argue with that." Chuck quipped.

"Don't flatter yourself." Blair muttered furiously under her breath before turning back to Abiliana. "Well in American it means repellent lecherous fiend!"

"I'm flattered that you have such a high opinion of me Blair." Chuck replied genuinely.

Blair was getting angrier by the second, "Oh and I suppose your name…" she ranted thrusting a finger toward Abiliana. "…means unparallel beauty or something equally as ridiculous!"

"It's Latin for 'skilled expert'." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh and trust me she is." Chuck said.

"Great." Blair murmured to herself.

"What is your name again?" Abiliana asked as though Blair were some unimportant nobody.

"Blair Wa…Bass…Blair Bass." Blair responded through gritted teeth as Chuck shook with silent laughter.

Abiliana thought to herself for a moment and then said simply, "Plain."

"Excuse me?" Blair asked.

"Plain. Blair is Gaelic for plain." She replied surveying Blair up and down as she did so. "Another fitting name it seems."

Blair glared, who the hell did this jumped up tramp think she was. Blair was about to launch into a verbal tirade when the Ukraine's supposed next top model spoke up. Blair had totally forgotten about her until now.

"Mister Chuck…" she whined in a thick Eastern European accent. "…I am bored." She said pouting at him like a spoilt child.

"Why don't you ladies go to the bar and order a few bottles of Dom Perignon, why I have a private word with my dear aunt." Chuck said emphasising the final word, causing a shiver to shoot down Blair's spine.

Both women shot a hateful look at Blair before slinking away towards the large crowd gathering in the ballroom. It was almost time for dinner to begin; Blair and Chuck were one of the few still in the reception area. Chuck's eyes followed them for but a moment before returning to Blair. Blair glowered at him, rage and wrath boiling insider her.

"Are you alright Blair?" Chuck teased.

Blair did her best to compose herself. "I'm fantastic."

"You look tense." He said eyeing her up and down, edging himself closer toward her. "Is there anything I can do to help _relieve _your stress?"

"Yes." She replied as Chuck arched an eyebrow. "Keep your hookers on their leash tonight." She said maliciously. "Don't ruin tonight Bass."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're you." she snarled. "I do have to admit I expected more from you Bass." She added eyeing his guests at the bar as they excitedly ordered their champagne clutching Chuck's platinum card. "Don't you think this little billionaire playboy performance of yours is a little haggard now?"

"Sorry I disappointed you." he replied, his devilish grin faded and his face became humourless.

An awkward silence followed, Chuck gazing fixedly at Blair assessing her appearance. She was not dressed nearly as provocatively as Chuck's dinner guests but she was no less captivating. She wore a black floor length strapless gown, encrusted with hundreds of miniscule Swarovski diamonds. Her hair was pinned up, with a few random curls hanging loosely by her ruse brushed cheeks. Her ruby lips were pursed, crying out to be kissed by his. Blair could feel his eyes raking over her; she knew she needed to get away from him.

"We should head inside." She stammered.

"Blair…" he began but she cut him off.

"We don't want to miss the start of dinner."

She moved to leave but he stepped in her path.

"You can't avoid me forever; you'll have to face me sometime." He said.

Blair shook her head, "No I don't. What happened was..."

"A mistake, I know you keep saying Blair but we both know that doesn't ring true. Call it what you will Blair a mistake, a lapse in judgement...it will happen again."

"You're wrong." Blair snarled. "It was a trip down memory lane I _won't _be repeating. Ever."

"Blair..."

"No Chuck listen to me! I'm not going through this again! This...us...is done. So you can flaunt all the whores you want in front of me, I don't care." She said harshly. Chuck's lips curled at her words but Blair wasn't finished. "Now why don't you go find your little play mates and try salvage something from this evening. My husband is waiting for me."


	11. Jack's Confession

Blair had little time to obsess over her clash with Chuck as the gala got underway; she was far too busy being the perfect hostess. The first part of the evening had gone off without a hitch, everyone had been seated and enjoyed a fabulous seven course menu hand picked by Blair to fit both the traditional tastes of the older board members but still maintain the nouveau cuisine feel the younger generation were accustomed to. As Blair sat at the head table enjoying what she believed to be a well-deserved cocktail she finally allowed her mind to wonder to the thoughts she had desperately wanted to suppress.

From the corner of her eye Blair watched as Chuck's female accessories draped themselves all over him as he continually plied them with bottle after bottle of champagne. Chuck could feel Blair's eyes on him and was putting on quite the show for her. Blair clicked her tongue in disgust; Chuck had no sense of decency. Here they were, on one of the most important nights of Bass Industries with the most powerful figures in New York society and he was acting like it was just another nigh at one of his sleazy gentlemen's clubs.

Blair saw the suited figure of Nate approach Chuck's table clutching a bottle of scotch, Chuck quickly shooed his whores away to the bar to make room for his best friend. Blair relaxed slightly in her seat and surveyed the rest of the party once more but quickly tensed up as she felt both Chuck and Nate's eyes boring into her. Why the hell were they looking at her like that? It was making her increasingly uncomfortable as they continued to stare and mutter in her direction, down shot after shot of the scotch Nate had carried over. Finally after another ten minutes of staring Blair had had enough. She clung to her martini with intense vigour as she stormed toward their table. Neither dropped their foolish grins as she approached. It was Chuck who spoke first;

"Ah my dear Blair, to what to we owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked sipping another shot.

Blair glared at him, "As if you don't know Bass. Now I'm telling you to stop whatever the hell it is you're doing."

Chuck exchanged a confused glance with Nate. "I'm sorry Blair but I'm afraid we'll require more information as to what the hell you are talking about."

"Why the hell are you two staring at me and whispering as though you're plotting something?" she growled back. Nate looked even more confused but Chuck's grin immediately returned to his face.

"Actually me and Nathaniel were simply appreciating Abiliana and Oksana's…assets." He said with a sneer, indicating to the direction Blair had just stormed away from.

Blair had forgotten the bar was situated on the other side of the ballroom, behind Blair's table. Slowly she turned and saw both Chuck's dates lounging languidly but so beautifully at the same time against the marble bar. Blair could feel her cheeks flushing crimson as embarrassment flooded throughout her body. She turned back to Chuck who leaned back against his seat in the most smug manner, revelling in Blair's mortification. Nate shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh my darling Blair, so very insecure." Chuck sneered as he refilled his glass.

Nate cleared his throat and stood up. "I just remembered I need to …err…go away." He mumbled before fleeing into the crowd in search of a less uncomfortable conversation.

Chuck sniggered and returned his attention to Blair, who stood with her arms tightly folded against her chest, her eyes glowering down at him.

"Poor Nathaniel, he never really was man enough to face the wrath of Blair Waldorf…" Chuck said swigging his drink. "…or satisfy her."

Blair continued to glare, fuelled by a mixture of embarrassment, anger and something else…something deep and feral inside her that roared through her body whenever she was too close to him. Chuck merely laughed at her evident animosity toward him and continued,

"Although I do have to say you're a little off your game Waldorf?"

"How so?" she finally said.

"The very idea of Nathaniel and I plotting against you is preposterous. Especially when it appears you have other deceptions much closer to home to concern yourself with." He said almost gleefully, nodding to the bar behind Blair again.

Blair eyes now turned not to Chuck's two streetwalker companions but to the other end of the bar. Her eyes swept over the couple standing there. Although they were not actually touching one another the emotion between them was tangible. The young woman stared up at the man with adoration and yearning whilst he returned his own looks of desire and want. Slowly the man bent down and whispered in the woman's ear, skilfully tracing his arm around the woman's waist only for a moment, as though he didn't wasn't anyone to see. Blair could fell the electricity of the moment between them as she stood watching her husband and his assistant. Cautiously Blair turned away, she knew she should feel anger, hurt something at the image of Jack and Cassie so close and intimate with one another but she felt numb towards it. Any anger Blair did feel was toward the smug man sitting in front of her.

"When are you just going to admit defeat Blair?" he asked.

"About what?" she asked casually.

"About your husband and his extremely personal assistant. They're making a fool out of you."

Blair felt embarrassment surge through her as she did her best to compose herself, "I have no idea what you're talking about Bass. The only fool here is you."

Chuck leaned forward, still grinning, taking Blair's hand in his. "Well then let's do something foolish together…"

Blair went to respond but was distracted by the sound of a champagne cork popping loudly, followed by two ear-splitting screams. The entire room turned to see Abiliana and Oksana cackling loudly as they drained more glasses of champagne.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Can you pleas try and keep those things on a leash. They're completely lowering the tone!"

Chuck shrugged, "They're enjoying themselves." He pulled Blair closer to him, "You should try it sometime Waldorf..." He said as he gently stroked her hand which was still clutched in his as his other settled on her hip. Blair knew she should pull away but she couldn't. "…let loose."

"I think you're loose enough for the both of us Bass." She spat back. "_You're _jeopardising Bass Industries with your little performance tonight."

Chuck arched his eyebrow, "How so?"

"The company is trying to promote a more conservative and traditional direction…"

Chuck cut her off, "you mean boring."

Blair ignored him, "Regardless. You and your…_friends_," she said nastily tossing a glare to the drunken girls at the bar. "Are hardly the appropriate image Bass industries wants to promote."

Chuck scoffed, "And you and my dear uncle are? Talk about hypocritical."

"Excuse me?" Blair snapped.

Chuck's grin returned, tilted his head slightly his eyes boring up at hers. "You're right Blair, sorry, you're the perfect poster-girl for the new domestic bliss image..." he said softly as he forced her closer to him. "…you certainly know about keeping it in the family." He snarled as he dug his other fingers into her hips.

Blair whimpered briefly, she could feel her knees wanting to give way to launch herself on top of him. But she pushed the desire back and finally snatched her hand away. "You're heinous."

"Only for you Waldorf."

Blair tutted in disgust and stormed away. Chuck locked eyes with his uncle across the bar as she did so, and raised his glass in a toast before Jack launched off after his wife. Blair felt a rough tug on her arm as Jack rounded her toward him as he had done earlier that night.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled.

Blair sighed snatching her arm back, "What now?"

"Chuck." He snapped. "He had his hands all over you."

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied. Jack scrunched his face in confusion, then Blair explained. "You and Cassie looked very cosy at the bar."

Jack rolled his eyes and gave Blair an irritated look, "Not this again!" He hissed. "Cassie was giving me some updates and…"

"You thought you'd whisper sweet nothings in her ear?" Blair muttered.

"No." Jack replied sternly. "The music was loud I could barley hear, and to be honest I didn't want anyone to hear what we were talking about."

"Which was?" Blair asked.

"I don't want to tell you." Jack said simply.

Blair scoffed, "Oh but you can tell Cassie?"

Jack was becoming increasingly agitated. "Blair…"

"No, you're right with this music being so loud I probably wouldn't hear you." Blair snarled sarcastically.

Jack had had enough; he pulled Blair roughly by the arm away from the crowd to a more secluded seating area.

"Blair for once shut up and listen to me!" He said harshly. "If you'd have let me finish back there what I was _going _to say was I didn't want to tell you _there_." He paused. "Or if I'm honest at all…but I guess I have to now…before you hear it from someone else…" Blair took a deep breath and she braced herself for Jack's confession. "…Bass Industries is in trouble Blair, serious trouble and I'm not sure how we're going to get out of it." His face fell with every word.

Blair felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of her, this was not the sort of confession she had been expecting. "Jack I…" she wasn't sure what to say, she'd known things had been tighter lately, but she had no idea it was this bad. "…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was ashamed Blair! I'm your husband I should be able to provide for you, give you the life you deserve…and I've failed." Jack's voice choked in his throat. Blair gently placed her hand on his leg. "That's the real reason I've been so stressed and difficult these past few months, and why I've been gone so much. I've been trying to save this company but…"

"What can I do?" she asked. "I could talk to mother about a potential investment…"

Jack placed his hand atop of hers, "Blair, I cant ask you to do that, besides I think I'd need a hundred times what Eleanor would be able to invest."

Blair sighed and realised it was more serious than borrowing money of her family. Sure she was wealthy but she wasn't a billionaire, not like Serena or Nate, her family didn't have the same expansive wealth as the Waldorfs. Then it occurred to her.

"What about the proposal you made to Lily?"

"What about it?" Jack asked.

"Would it be enough?"

Jack paused and nodded, "More than. But like Lily said it would be a big risk and she has made her feelings more than clear about it."

"But I could talk to S like you said; convince her to see the benefits." Blair said hurriedly.

Jack shook his head, "Blair I know how uncomfortable that would make you." he squeezed her hand gently. "You were right before, it would put you in the most awful position."

"Not if it works." She said smiling softly at him.

Jack did his best to return it but his smile was so weak, defeated almost. "And if it doesn't?"

Blair paused. "Well then we'll loose everything, be poor and never see any of them again." she joked with a nervous laugh. She was trying to make Jack feel better but was really voicing her worse fears.

"Thank you." he said lifting Blair's hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

Blair smiled, "I'll go find S."


	12. I'm Blair Waldorf

Blair headed straight to the van der Woodsen-Humphrey table and found Serena, Dan, Lily, Rufus, Jenny and what she assumed was Jenny's latest boyfriend. He was some dirty indie-band boy who looked as though he hadn't brushed his hair in a year. Jonathan and Eric were missing, indicated by the two empty chairs at the table. Serena saw Blair approaching and waved happily toward her,

"B there you are!" she squealed.

"Blair this has truly been a wonderful night, congratulations." Lily said warmly.

"Thank you." Blair said with a smile. "I hope you're all enjoying yourselves."

There was a murmur of false-agreement form the Humphrey end of the table which Blair, as always, ignored.

"It's fabulous, apart from the fact I've barely seen you all night." Serena said. "Can't you spare five minutes to sit with us?" Serena asked expecting Blair to launch into a ran about how she was far too busy but instead she replied,

"Of course S, for my best friend anything." Blair said smiling. She moved over to where Dan was sitting beside Serena, who stared up at her in confusion.

"Is there something I can do for you Blair?" he asked.

Blair smiled falsely. "As history has proven countless times my answer as to what _you _can do for me is usually 'go away', but as tonight is a special occasion I'm feel like mixing it up. So there is something you can do for me Humphrey?"

"And what joyful task would that be?" he asked.

"Move." Blair responded pushing him so hard he half fell of his chair,

"I guess I should have seen that one coming." Dan replied rubbing his shoulder, before turning back to Blair, "No Blair, do sit over there." Pointing to the available seats on the other side of the table.

"No. Move." Blair said pushing him again.

Dan opened his mouth to protest but Serena shot him a pleading look. With a heavy sigh Dan rose from his seat and pulled it back for Blair.

"Your majesty." He said bowing his head as she sat. He was filled with an overwhelming desire to pull the chair out from underneath her. He knew it was unnecessarily childish but it would also be hilarious. He also knew it would be extremely dangerous to his health so instead he tucked the chair in and said; "I'll be at the bar. Jen?" he said beckoning to his sister and her scruffy boyfriend to follow. He kissed Serena on the cheek and left.

Lily and Rufus returned to whatever they had been talking about before Blair's arrival as Serena moved closer to Blair.

"B tonight has been perfect, really. You must be so relieved it's over." She asked.

Blair sighed, "Partly but part of me is sad. I man this could be the last Bass Industries gala I get to host."

Serena looked shocked and confused, "Why, what do you mean? Are you leaving the company?" she moved closer, "Oh my god, are you leaving Jack?"

Blair shook her head, "Don't be so ridiculous S. What I mean is there might not be a Bass Industries to celebrate much longer."

Serena understood instantly. "My god B…How bad is it?"

"I can't really go into the details but pretty much as bad as it can be." Blair said quietly, her voice cracking slightly. "S I don't know what to do."

Serena stroked Blair's arm softly. "Blair I'm so sorry, I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?"

Blair paused; she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to tell Serena she had no idea about any of this until about five minutes ago. So she stole Jack's excuse.

"I didn't want to worry you, and…" Blair sniffed and gave the dramatic pause for affect. Her eyes glistened with tears. "…I was ashamed."

"Why?"

"I'm Blair Bass, all the parties, the money it's who I am." She croaked as genuine tears welled in her eyes. Through her little act she was finally starting to realise she really could loose everything.

Serena moved and put her arm around Blair soothingly. "Shh B its ok…" Blair let out a tiny sob. "Hey, listen to me ok; remember what you were before you were Blair Bass?"

"What?"

"Blair Waldorf." Serena said with a warm smile.

Blair smiled weakly; tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Lily suddenly leaned in seeing the intense exchange between the two, and asked, "Girls is everything ok?"

Blair nodded and wiped away her tears; Serena leaned back toward her mother and whispered something. Lily's face looked suddenly very serious before she turned to Rufus;

"Darling why don't you go and join Daniel and Jenny at the bar?"

Rufus smiled, "Girl talk?"

"Just for a moment." Lily replied.

Rufus nodded, "Take as long as you need." He said kissing Lily on the cheek before making his way to join the other Humphrey's.

Blair waved her hand dismissively at Lily, "Lily really its nothing, this isn't your problem."

"That's not entirely true Blair." Serena said as she rubbed Blair's back gently. "Bass Industries is as much…"

Lily interrupted her daughter, "Ah I wondered when we'd be having this conversation."

Serena shot her mother a shocked look, "What? You knew?"

"For quite some time." Lily said seriously.

Blair felt anger flair inside her, did everyone know but her. "If you knew why wont you help Jack with his proposal?"

"Because I know exactly how much trouble the company is in." Lily replied, lowering her voice. "Jack's new venture would be a massive risk even if the company was thriving. And given Jack's past exploits I'm not going to risk loosing any more of _my _money."

"What do you mean more?" Serena asked.

Lily frowned, "As I said the difficulties facing Bass Industries are not recent. It's been on a downward spiral for the past few years. Rhodes Industries helped as much as I could allow before it became detrimental to our own standing."

Blair scowled at Lily, "We could loose everything and you don't even care."

Lily shook her head, "That's not true Blair, the board has been concerned about Jacks…ability for some time."

"He's doing the best he can. The company is all he has!" Blair hissed.

"Blair may I be frank; Jack was never envisioned to be the long-term director of Bass Industries. He was only ever meant to be an interim figurehead after Bart's death until…"

"Until what?" Blair snapped.

Lily paused, "Well until the day Charles was able to take up the post. But unfortunately given what happened Charles found himself unable to accept this role. Since Jack has been at the helm he has continually clashed with the board, lost key clients and investors and after the debacle in Japan…"

Blair stared at Lily in confusion, "What debacle?"

Lily frowned, her forehead pinching together, "With your shares Blair."

Blair stared at her still none the wiser as to what Lily was talking about.

Lily continued, "For the last few months the company has been in conflict with one of out larger clients in East Asia. It appeared Jack had made some very poor investments with a lot of their money, in order to raise the collateral Jack was forced to sell 10% of your shares to a smaller organisation in Japan." As she spoke Blair couldn't quite take it in. "The board was of course furious, it was the main reason they agreed to sell 10% of their shares to Charles."

Blair shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't understand how Jack could have kept so much from her, "I don't understand, why would Jack sell his shares?"

Lily looked seriously at Blair, "Blair I don't think you heard me right, Jack didn't sell _his _shares. He sold _yours."_

Blair's mind was racing as she went through the company distribution in her mind. As his widow Bart had left Lily 20%, whilst the board maintained their 29%. As the majority shareholder Jack had 51%, 15% of which had have signed over to Blair when they were married. He had said it was a 'safeguard', just in case. Blair shook her head, he couldn't have sold her shares, they weren't his to sell, not on paper anyways.

"You're wrong. He couldn't have, I would have known…" she said.

Lily interrupted, "Blair all the papers were signed and documented by yourself and Jack."

"That's impossible, I've never even seen any paperwork or…" Blair could hear her voice becoming frantic as she tried to process all Lily was telling her.

"Blair I've seen them myself." Lily said calmly. "I'm so sorry I thought you knew all of this."

Blair sat there for a moment, unable to truly comprehend all that had happened in the past hour. She didn't know who or what to believe anymore.

"Excuse me." She whispered rising from her seat and fleeing the table. She heard Serena call after her but she couldn't look back. She needed to find Jack, to get some sort of explanation.

* * *

Blair floated around the gala, the sounds of the band and the laughter all around her seemed so far away. Many tried to engage her in conversation as she weaved her way through the crowd but she merely brushed past them, her mind solely focused on searching for Jack. Lily's words echoed over and over in her head, it just didn't match with Jack's story. She didn't want to believe what Lily had said but why would Lily lie to her? She had no reason to, nothing to gain. Blair knew Jack was devious and underhand in business but that had always been with rivals or those who he felt were a threat to his position. Why would he deceive Blair in this way? Blair felt suddenly light headed, overwhelmed by what had transpired this evening, she swayed slowly wanting nothing more than to collapse on the floor right here and sob, not caring that almost everyone she knew was here. She reached out to grab the back of one of the dining chairs to steady herself but before her fingers clinched the hard wood of the chair she felt herself suddenly straighten. A strong arm tightened around her waist, planting her firmly on the spot. Blair felt the weight of his body close to her and it calmed her. She twisted herself slowly to face him, his hazel eyes filled with concern;

"Blair, what's wrong?" Chuck asked quietly.

Blair laughed, where to start she thought, but not wanting to inform him to her problems she simply replied. "Nothing Bass. Everything's fine."

"You looked like you were about to faint." He said, still not letting go of her waist.

Blair shook her head, "I'm just a little light headed that's all, I've been running around all week preparing for tonight, I'm exhausted. Besides I've barely eaten and had far too much champagne."

"Blair throughout Constance you practically lived off nothing but the olives in your martinis." He growled. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"As much as I appreciate your concern Bass really it's nothing…" Blair began, trying to keep her voice as light as possible but couldn't help her face contort with anger as she finally spotted Jack across the room. He was standing chatting animatedly with a number of Russian business contacts Blair had flown in at the last minute. She felt her hurt and anger flash inside her as she watched him stand there so casually, laughing and smiling as though he had done nothing to feel guilty about.

Chuck followed Blair's gaze to Jack, and tightened his grip around her waist instantly. "What has he done?"

Blair couldn't answer. She simply kept staring at Jack.

"Blair." Chuck growled.

"I have to go." She replied wrenching herself from his grasp.

"Blair wait…" he said trying to pull her back, but she pushed his hand away. Her eyes fixated as she marched toward Jack.

Jack saw her approach from the corner of his eye; he turned to her beaming beckoning her over faster.

"Darling!" he cried. "There you are. There are some people I'd like you to meet. This is Andrei Kuleshov," Jack said pointing to the younger and fairer of the two men, "Dmitri Timchenko and his lovely wife Raisa," he said pointing to a much older and rounder man on his right, Dmitri must have been at least in his late sixties whilst Raisa was barely thirty.

Blair smiled curtly, shaking the hand of each guest like the dutiful wife she was. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you're all having a pleasant evening."

"Wonderful, thank you." Dmitri said in a thick Russian accent.

Blair nodded and turned to Jack, "I was hoping I could speak with you for a moment." She said trying to remain as pleasant as she could in front of important clients. She sent Jack a worried look in her eyes to tell him she had something important to discuss, but unfortunately Jack had never been the most perceptive man and waved his hand dismissively.

"In a moment sweetheart." He said wrapping his arm around her waist. Blair felt her stomach lurch with his touch. She could feel Chuck's eyes fixed on her across the room, but tried to shake it from her mind. "Raisa was just commentating on how much she likes your dress."

"It's stunning." Raisa said softly. Blair smiled in thanks. "I saw it last month at Eleanor Waldorf's new collection in Milan, but was told the couture garments would not be available until the summer." She commented eyeing Blair's dress enviously. "I suppose it is one of the benefits of being the daughter of such a fabulous designer."

Blair nodded, "Yes mother always said I was her greatest advertisement."

"Quite." Raisa agreed sipping her champagne. "There was one particular gown, red chiffon, which was particularly exquisite…" Blair nodded, knowing instantly the dress to which she was referring. "…I have made enquiries but was informed by Eleanor's people that the were only to be thirty commissioned and they have already been taken. I was most disappointed." She said pointedly looking at Blair.

Blair instantly understood this was a woman not used to being told 'no'. "Yes well mother tends to limit her signature pieces to ensure they retain they're air of exclusivity." Blair said with a touch of disdain in her voice. "We wouldn't want just _anyone_ to have one."

Jack stepped forward and scowled at Blair before turning his smile back to Raisa, "That being said I'm sure Eleanor would make an exception. Blair?" he said giving her a warning look.

Blair smiled, "I'm sorry but my mother is intensely stringent with matters such as this."

Jack's glare intensified. "But for such a close friend of the family…"

Blair scoffed and cut him off, "Family friend? I've only just met Mrs. Timchenko and from what I've experienced so far I don't think we are going to be friends any time soon."

"How dare you!" Raisa said, looking mortified. Her husband began ranting at Jack in broken English about Blair's rudeness.

B scoffed, "Sweetheart I've met a hundred girls like you; marry the fat ageing billionaire with high blood pressure and a heart condition, get everything you want whenever you snap your bony bulimic fingers." Blair ranted, she knew she should stop before she made things even worse, but she couldn't. She didn't know what had gotten into her. "I'm sure you're tired of waiting for Vladdy-Warbucks to keel over so you can run off with his ill-gotten roubles, most likely from illegal oil deals or human trafficking…" Dmitri slowly turning a dark shade of purple, Jack simply stared at Blair in horror. "…then you can shack up with some hot younger almost-billionaire who you're probably already screwing…" with her final words Dmitri's handsome partner Andrei shot Raisa a concerned look causing Blair to laugh out loud, "This is too predictable." She added before storming away.

A crowd had begun to stare as Jack did his best to calm Dmitri down. Blair locked eyes with Chuck as she made her way out, but only for a second as she made her way out into the lobby of the function room. It was completely deserted as all of the guests were in the main room enjoying the gala and the floor show Blair had just put on. She needed to clear her head. She knew she shouldn't have done that but she was so angry and frustrated about so many things she had needed to focus it on one target, unfortunately Raisa was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Blair heard hurried footsteps behind her and knew exactly to whom they belonged.

Jack grabbed Blair roughly and spun her to face him. Every line of his face was twisted in rage, but Blair wasn't scared, to be honest she didn't really care.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he roared.

Blair stared back at him, her eyes void of all emotion except her sheer exhaustion.

"Answer me!" Jack shook her slightly, but Blair pushed his hands away from her. "DO you realise what you've done you stupid little girl? You've lost a potential mammoth investor who could have saved this company!"

"What so you could just sell off more shares! Forge my signature again and lie to me about it!" Blair roared back.

Jack was obviously shocked by her response; he paused for a moment before asking. "Who told you?"

"You're not even going to deny it?"

"Who told you?" he repeated.

"Lily."

Jack growled, "Interfering bitch! This is nothing to do with her, this is _my _company. I've built it to what it is…"

"What a failure"? Blair snorted.

Jack moved closer to her, leaning down in an almost threatening stance, "_You _know nothing about it. Selling the shares was a necessity."

"They weren't yours to sell."

Jack laughed, "Blair be serious, they weren't ever really yours. You would never have known if Lily hadn't opened her stupid mouth."

"That's not the point! Why didn't you tell me? About the shares, the company any of it?"

"Why would I?" Jack snapped. "What the hell could _you_ have done Blair? What serious difference have you ever made to anything?" he yelled in her face. "You're more organising pointless parties and social events, schmoozing clients…although judging by that stunt back there you can't even do that right!"

Blair could fell tears building but willed herself not to breakdown in front of him.

Jack half laughed, "You know you're right when you said I was a failure…" leaned closer to her. "…because you've made me one."

"What?" Blair croaked.

"You've never encouraged or supported me like a wife should." He spat back.

Blair was incredulous, "I've done nothing but support you and all you've done is lie to me!"

"It's always about you isn't it Blair! I've tried all these years to make you happy but nothing has ever been enough for you!" Jack roared. "What more do you want?"

Blair could not fight the tears any longer, "I don't know."

Jack opened his mouth to respond but was distracted as a third person joined them.

"Mr. Bass?" Cassie asked. "Hotel security has calmed down the…situation but they would like to speak with you."

Jack nodded, "Well I better go clean up your mess." He spat to Blair, he turned to leave but stopped. "I'm sick of being your second choice Blair."

Leaving Blair alone in the abandoned entrance hall, she could hear the sound of the music and the people of they party in the distance but they were drowned out by Jack's words. He was right she had no idea what she wanted. She had floated through the past seven years. She had gone to Yale, got married, got a position in a high profile company, everything had gone the way it was supposed to. Or at least the way people told you life was meant to be.

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in one of the many grand mirrors adorning the hall walls. Her porcelain face was stained with pink blotches and black mascara stains, her eyes were puffy from tears and cold from the emotionally draining night behind her. She looked dreadful; there was no way she could go back in there looking like this, if she went back at all. She darted to the restroom to try and salvage her previously pristine look. As she wiped away the stains on her face she ran her hands through her hair causing her curls to fall more loosely around her face. She stared at the mirror, not recognising the empty pitiful girl standing back at her.

"Who are you?" she whispered. No wonder she didn't know what she wanted, she had no idea who she was anymore.

As she washed her hands she heard Serena's words from earlier in the night echo in her mind. '_Before you were Blair Bass, you were Blair Waldorf'_. Blair felt the warm water run across her fingers as she looked back into the mirror.

"I'm Blair Waldorf."

Blair shut off the water and dried her hands, her mind racing. She hadn't been Blair Waldorf for a long time, not really. She'd been the daughter of Eleanor Waldorf or the wife of Jack Bass, hell even the former girlfriend of Nate Archibald in the political press. She'd almost forgotten what it was like to be Blair Waldorf. Blair Waldorf had always known what she wanted and did anything to get it.

The question was what did Blair Waldorf want now? She glanced up at her reflection once more as her fingers gently stroked over the Erickson Beamon necklace which adorned her neck. She knew in that moment what she wanted, what she had always wanted. Hurriedly she delved into her purse and scrambled for her cell. She texted quickly, almost desperately;

_1812…20mins…BW._

She hit send and headed out to grab a cab.

Back in the ballroom, Chuck slumped against the bar twirling his empty scotch glass in his hands, he was just about to order another when he felt his cell vibrate in his jacket pocket…


	13. 1812

Less than fifteen minutes later Blair stood motionless at the window of Palace Hotel suite 1812 staring out into the city sky. She hadn't bothered to make any excuses for her sudden departure from the party, she hadn't even said goodbye. She'd been at the Palace within ten minutes, and headed straight to the suite…his suite. The wait was excruciating, the not knowing if he would show up at all. As soon as she arrived she'd headed straight for the bar, she needed something to steady her nerves. She downed it in one as she surveyed the place which had once been so important to them. 1812 had been the scene of so many of their past moments together, it seemed only fitting now this was where she came back to him.

Blair looked to the clock, it was almost midnight, surely Jack would have noticed her absence by now? Although she had no way of knowing, she'd shut her phone off as soon as she'd sent her message to him. Twenty-five minutes passed. Still nothing. Blair's heart began to race, maybe he hadn't checked his cell, or maybe he hadn't received the message at all, or maybe…Blair didn't want to consider the last option. She sighed heavily as she watched the minutes tick by. She could feel the tears welling within her as the clock passed the thirty minute mark. Chuck was never late. Ever. She felt one soft tear fall and she knew it was over. He wasn't coming. In reality it was almost comical; she would have laughed had it not been so heartbreaking. After all Blair had done did she really think her casual text would be enough?

She turned to grab her purse when she heard a key turn in the lock. Her racing heart began to beat at triple speed as the door slowly opened, her breath catching tightly in her chest as he walked in, softly shutting the door behind him. A heavy silence hung in the air between them as they stared at one another. Neither one sure what to say.

Finally Blair murmured. "You're late."

Chuck didn't answer as he glided across the suite toward her. He stopped inches from her face, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly he reached out and tugged the purse from her grasp setting it down on the table next to her empty glass. His left hand snaked around her waist settling on the curve of her hips edging her body forward as his right traced gently up her cheek pushing away one of her chocolate curls.

"Better late than never Waldorf." He whispered as his thumb brushed against her tear stained skin.

Blair whimpered at this so innocent touch as he body cried out and demanded more, more of his skin on hers, more of his touch…just more of him. Blair's hands raked at his chest before settling tightly around his beck pulling his face down to hers. Blair felt her mouth meet his and it was as though the entire world burst into light around her. This was it, no more pretending, no more fighting. She could no longer deny the ache within her, a void which only Chuck could fill.

Chuck tightened his grip on her waist, digging his nails in as he guided her toward the bed which they had shared long ago so many times. Blair felt the back of her legs hit the foot of the bed and tightened one arm around Chuck's neck to steady herself whilst the other tugged off his jacket. She quickly moved onto his tie and the buttons of his shirt, as she did so tracing her kisses from his lips to his neck, collarbone and bare chest as each button opened until finally she reached the top of his pants. Chuck growled above her as she continued placing feather-light kisses all over his abdomen, her nails scratching his sides as she did so. She could feel Chuck tensing up with each touch and could see the visible strain against his trousers. She loved how turned on he still got by the slightest of her caress, especially after all this time. Achingly slowly she raked one hand across his stomach and down to the ever increasing bulge in his pants, crouching before him she remembered in a rush of lust the other times she had knelt before him. She bit her lip in both nostalgia and anticipation as she fumbled with Chuck's belt to release what she had once coveted so much and was now so greedy for. Blair had loosened the belt and was inching down the zipper when Chuck's hands grasped at hers, preventing her from completing her most important task. Blair stared up at him in confusion, her hands still clutching his belt, wanting nothing more than to rip it off and take all of him into her mouth as he held her head tightly in his hands, moaning her name as his fingers entwined in the curls of her hair. The mere memory of it caused a throbbing ache between her legs.

But for now it would seem to merely remain a memory as Chuck roughly thrust his arms beneath her and dragged her back to her feet. She glared at him for having denied her desire and his own release. Chuck Bass had never turned down a blow-job in all his life. Chuck's eyes gave no indication as to why he stopped her, all Blair saw was his lust and need for her. Chuck spun Blair around so she was no facing the bed and tugged her body back to his, she cried as she felt his hardness probe at her back. Tilting her neck and pushing her curls to one side Chuck launched his attack on her neck, kissing, licking, tasting and biting every inch of exposed flesh. His hands scratched hungrily at her body before one settled on her breasts, squeezing each perfect mound in turn, whilst the other trailed lower clutching at her centre. Even through the layers of her dress and underwear Chuck knew exactly where to touch her; it was as if he had mapped out her body himself. Blair felt the slickness between her thighs rise and knew she couldn't take much more.

"Chuck…" she murmured. "…please…"

The sound of her pleading was almost too much for Chuck to take. He pulled his hands back and tore at Blair's dress. It had a complicated fastening at the back but luckily being Chuck Bass he had much experience with removing ladies clothing in a hurry. Once he had loosened the top he hurriedly pulled the gown down to the floor, snatching the strip of lace underwear down as he did so. The strain against his pants was becoming unbearable as he gazed at Blair's body standing naked before him in nothing more than a pair of black Christian Louboutin's and _his _necklace was enough to make him loose it right there.

Blair could feel Chuck's eyes raking over her as he stood behind here, she could feel his harsh breath against her exposed skin. Her whole body pulsed as Chuck licked his way up the entire length of her spine, stopping to push her curls away once more from the nape of her neck as he bit at her skin. Blair rose, her chest heaving with his touch as Chuck slid one hand around her waist tracing lower to her cored, and a finger grasped each side of her clit circling slowly. Blair let out a heavy moan as Chuck buried his head in the soft skin behind her ear, as he slowly increased his rhythm. Blair could feel her legs sway; she wanted to lean out on the bed to steady herself.

"God Chuck…" she stammered. "I need you…" she continued as she bucked her lust filled body against his still clothed groin.

The bold simplicity and desire of her statement soared through Chuck, Blair could feel his need pressing against her and she wanted it now. Chuck pulled back and quickly finished unbuttoning his fly. Blair stood shaking before him, waiting, and her immense wetness calling for him. She heard the clatter of his belt as his pants fell to the floor. She had never been more open or more desperate to be open. Chuck stood behind her using one hand to tilt her body up to him, whilst the other parted her glistening folds as he entered her achingly slowly, inch by inch till Blair felt her entire body was filled by him. Blair heard a feral growl roar through Chuck as their bodies began to move together, skin slapping against skin as he met the hilt of her sex. Blair's hands fisted into the sheets as Chuck dugs his nails deep into her flesh, guiding her hips to meet his desire. Slowly his other hand trembled up her side scratching at her breast causing Blair to shudder in delight, before moving further up tangling his fingers in the dark waves of her hair forcing her body back up to his with deliberate intent so that when she turned her head he met her lips, filling them with his hungry tongue. Never once breaking the heated rhythm between them as he drove hard into her.

Blair moaned against his mouth as Chuck returned his hands to her waiting breasts, grasping at them desperately. Blair could feel her body being stretched by him, she wanted to encompass as much of him as she possibly could take, never wanting his body to be apart from hers again. She could feel the waves of heat rising within her as Chuck continued to rocking hard against her from behind. Chuck felt her tighten around him and knew her climax was close; her breath was becoming increasingly ragged as she bucked wildly in front of him. But Chuck didn't allow her release as he suddenly withdrew. Blair cried out loudly in anger feeling suddenly empty and desperate. She rolled onto her back on the bed and stared at him in a mixture of disbelief, anger and lust. Yet this was the first time had faced each other since tearing one another's clothes off.

"Chuck…" she breathed.

Chuck cut her off. "I want to see the look on your face when I make you scream Blair." He growled as he crawled down on her eyeing her like his prey was enough to erase the anger and confusion she felt and only leave her lust to take over.

Blair grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, clasping her legs around his waist as if to trap him there. Chuck grinned as he felt her wetness beneath him. He took both of her hands and held them tight above her head, trapping her wrists with one of his as his mouth bruised her neck. Pinning her there helpless beneath him he gently pressed the tip of himself inside her and teased her before pulling back, he did it again seeming to drive himself into her then quickly withdrawing. Blair exhaled heavily each time she thought he was going to enter her and growled out in frustration as he didn't. This was no time to play games

"CHUCK!" She bellowed. "Please!"

But Chuck merely stepped up his torture of her, using his spare hand to circle her clit with his thumb as his cock continued to tease her folds. Blair writhed from side to side at his cruel moves, she could feel her inner muscles grasping for him like a greedy child, she arched her back placing her feet flat on the bed almost pushing herself up to meet him, whining to be filled again. Chuck grinned at her desperation, but knew himself he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer especially when she kept thrusting herself up like that in front of him.

"Say it…" Chuck growled against her ear, slowly the circles of his thumb till his touch was feather light but still electric.

Blair cried out her eyes fluttering open, "…Chuck I can barely think…" she murmured. "…please…"

Chuck nipped one hot kiss along her collarbone, then trailing more up her neck. "I want to hear you say it."

He raised his head so he was now level with hers. Blair opened her eyes fully and tugged her hands free from above her head, delving them into his sweat soaked hair.

"I love you." she gasped, her voice broken and husky with lust as she pulled his mouth down to hers, assaulting his tongue viciously.

Chuck could take no more. He had won and Blair had suffered enough. Standing tall between her legs he thrust himself fully into her, and then again harder and harder each time. Blair hissed with victory as he finally claimed her, her body shaking with the waves of bliss she felt every time she felt the tip of him reach her hilt. Quickly it became animal and wild, sweaty hands clung to lust filled skin, lips crushed and fingers scratched as their bodies banged against one another. Chuck's growl met Blair's moans as the visceral sound of his hardness pounded into her core, his hand never breaking the expert circles around her clit. Blair felt her heat building upwards once more to complete bliss until she finally came, dizzying hard as she tightened herself around him screaming out his name until Chuck reached his own release.

Chuck fell against her body, his face resting in the valley of her breasts. Both their bodies still humming from what had taken place. Slowly Chuck raised his head, still deep inside Blair and took her mouth with hers one final time. He then placed gentle kisses across her cheek, nose and eyelids as Blair's breathing gradually began to return to normal. He placed one kiss on her forehead before forcing himself to withdraw from her, collapsing exhausted beside her. Neither said anything for a moment, only the sounds of the ragged breaths broke the night's silence. Suddenly Blair sprang up and stored at her, he was sure why he was surprised, he should have expected her to bolt again.

"So you're leaving then?" he asked bitterly, sliding up to rest against the headboard.

Blair turned back to face him, Chuck waited for her to dash around getting dressed and yelling at him it was (another) mistake. But he instead he was met with a devilish smirk. Blair still didn't answer him but made her way into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open, as Chuck heard the water of the shower battle down he guessed she wasn't going to. He scratched as his hair and sighed, then jerked his head to the bathroom as Blair cried;

"Aren't you coming Bass?"

Chuck grinned and jumped off the bed with a growl. He paused for a moment in the bathroom doorway, surveying as the water trailed down Blair's naked perfection. He grinned once more as Blair gently fondled her breasts.

"Not yet…" he said advancing to the shower. "…but if you carry on doing that it wont be long."


	14. Head & Heart

It was around 7.30am the next morning when Blair finally made her way back home. She knew she couldn't put it off any longer, as much as she wanted to stay locked away in suite 1812 with Chuck for the foreseeable future she knew the reality of that dream was impossible. Also she was completely exhausted. Chuck had had her all night all over the suite, the shower, the couch, up against the bar, on the bar before falling back into the bed Blair screaming his name one final time. Blair had left Chuck sleeping as she crept out the suite in the early hours of daylight. She had left a note beside the bed so he didn't panic when he eventually woke up thinking she'd changed her mind again. She'd also left him another little memento of their night together which she was sure he would appreciate.

Blair crept into the apartment as quietly as possible, taking off her Chanel heels by the door and lightly stepped down the hall. She headed toward the kitchen when she felt a large pair of arms crush around her. Instinctively Blair couldn't help but let out a scream as she struggled to free herself from her attacker.

"BLAIR! BLAIR! It's me!" Jack yelled as Blair continued to thrash against his arms.

"Jack?" she panted in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?" she said pushing his arms away. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Me? What about you, where the hell have you been? I've been up all night going out of my mind!" he yelled.

Blair shrugged her shoulders, before she would have been touched by his words but here now looking at him she still found herself consumed with rage and hurt.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Well what?" she growled brushing past him into the kitchen before heading toward the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well I think I have the right to know where my wife has been all night!" he spat following her.

Blair rounded back toward him, his face didn't seem angry or twisted but more worried a look which was heavily exasperated when she replied.

"The Palace."

Jack froze in his spot, "The Palace?"

"Yes." She said simply sipping at her water.

"Why didn't you come home?" he asked quietly.

Blair almost laughed, "Because I didn't want to be anywhere near _you_, I was too angry…to hurt…so I checked myself into the Palace for the night." She said, it wasn't exactly a lie. "Don't worry I put it on my card."

"Blair I don't care about that!" Jack snapped before falling silent. His face was solemn as Blair stared at him with cold eyes. "Blair…last night…I…" he began to babble incoherently.

Blair stared at him and did have to admit he looked exhausted, as though he'd been up all the night. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night before, albeit more creased and worn. His eyes were red and puffy clearly from lack of sleep but also something else…Blair shook her head to herself, no she thought Jack couldn't have possibly been crying. He was Jack after all. Finally he drew in a deep breath and said;

"I'm sorry." He looked up at Blair for some kind of response but when he received none he continued. "For last night, for what I said, for the whole mess with the shares…I'm sorry for everything."

His voice was becoming slightly shaky and Blair found herself increasingly uncomfortable but she would not allow herself to feel sorry for him after how he had acted, she would not weaken. She simply continued to stare at him, saying nothing. A heavy silence hung between them for a few moments before Jack stammered,

"Well?"

Blair sighed, "What do you want me to say Jack? That it's ok I understand and we can work through it?" she yelled with a small chuckle, "Even you can't be that stupid."

"Blair please…" he began but was cut off.

"No Jack, last night was the wake up call I needed. I've been a fool all these years pretending you're someone that you're just not."

"What do you mean?" he asked his brow furrowed.

Blair laughed again, "Come on Jack we both know there are two sides to you; the confident suave business man continuing his family's legacy in the tragic wake of his brother's death, complete with a high level Upper East Side wife and positive public persona." She mocked then moved slightly closer to him, "Then there's the other side, the real Jack. the Jack who's running his brother's company into the ground faster than the car that killed him, the Jack who squanders company money on fancy 'trips' away with his 'associates' such as his stunning yet strangely unqualified PA. The Jack who either treats his wife like a burden or simply pretends she's not there at all!"

"Blair!" he tried to interrupt but Blair ignored him.

"I'm sick of pretending I've been with the public Jack all these years!" she roared back.

"What are you saying?"

Blair sighed, her anger subsiding properly. "That I'm tired Jack tired of all of it."

Jack rushed toward her, "Blair I know I've messed up, what I did…what I've done is unforgivable but I only did it because I love you so much! I did it for us!"

Blair shook her head, "You don't get it Jack this isn't about money or the shares, not really. It's about you…"

Jack grabbed her arm roughly, "Blair I know I've made mistakes but you can't just walk away, please…" he whimpered his eyes brimming with fresh tears.

Blair couldn't believe his reaction; she'd never seen Jack behave like this before, so desperate and open.

He stammered on, "Blair I'm on the verge of loosing everything, my company, my money…you're all I have left."

Blair stared at him doing her very best to look cold and unmoved by his words but she could not help but feel torn. Why did she even care at all after everything he had done to her? She wanted to turn away from him, from their sham of marriage but standing here now looking at him so hopeless and desperate she couldn't help but feel for him. Jack moved closer to her, clutching her arms fiercely.

"Blair I know you have no reason to trust me after everything that has happened but I need you to believe me when I say that I love you…" he voice trembling with every word. "I've always loved you since the first moment I saw you, and I know you've never felt the same love for me…"

"Jack…" she began.

He shook his head, "Please Blair no more lies. I said last night I was tired of being your second choice but that's not true. I'd rather be second in your heart than not be in it at all."

Blair felt her anger subside completely as fresh waves of guilt and shame spread through her. In all the years they had been together Blair had never seen Jack be so open and vulnerable. He was always one to close off his emotions, never show how he truly felt. This was a completely new and raw side of him, she couldn't lie that it endeared him to her, made it easier to understand him, feel for him but she also knew that it wasn't enough. Her heart was closed to him now, in truth it always had been, it had been closed to all since the day Chuck had left. Only now was it finally starting to open, breathing the first's breaths of life again as it had in 1812 the night before.

"Jack…" she stammered, her own voice faltering with emotion. "Jack I don't think it's enough now…it's too late."

Jack's dark eyes bored into hers and Blair felt every wave of his agony and torment as he words set in. silent tears glistened down his cheeks, it as so surreal to see Jack cry so freely in front of her, because of her. He tightened his grasp on her so hard it started to hurt.

"No." he growled. "Blair you can't! I'll do anything!" he roared impulsively. "I'll get the shares back, sign everything over to you…hell I'll give the whole company away if that's what you want! We can move away, start over wherever you want!"

Blair gazed at him in shock, completely thrown off balance, "Jack don't be so ridiculous, the company is your life…"

Jack shook his head, "No Blair _you _are. I know I lost sight of that but it's the truth." He raised one hand gently to her cheek, and gazed at her earnestly. "It's all been for you Blair."

Blair felt nothing but truth in his words; she saw the heartache in Jack's tear glazed eyes. Her heart screamed out to her to push him away, tell him none of it mattered she would never be his, that the choice had been made for her the moment Chuck had come back. Blair studied Jack's anguished face, he was handsome she couldn't deny that, he was masculine and strong and now standing before her his emotions bare he seemed so tender and soft. Perhaps had Chuck not returned there may have been a chance for them, had Jack showed this breakable side of himself before maybe they could have built some semblance of a happy life together? Maybe they would have moved away from the city, had a family. Maybe they would have been happy. But they wouldn't now, they couldn't.

Blair had no idea what her future held but she was certain it wasn't with this Bass. Despite the certainty in her heart her head remained doubtful. Hundreds of conflicting thoughts raced through her mind, thoughts of shame and disappointment from her family, of judgement and guilt from her friends, and of public scandal and stigma. A weighty silence hung between them for quite sometime. Jack seemed completely drained, really he could say no more to show Blair how he felt. Whereas Blair had said very little, she did not think she could possibly find any words to express the utter emotional discord she felt within. The conflicting struggle of her head and her heart was overpowering her senses, her desire for Chuck raged against the urge to not want to devastate Jack any further. Finally she stammered;

"I don't know what to do."

This was the only truth she had, confusion flooded her body. Jack stared at her with a deep compassion in his eyes and softly said.

"We can figure it out together. I'm not a fantasist Blair, I know it will take time and a hell of a lot of work from me and forgiveness from you…" he said with a faint trace of hope on his face. "…but we have to at least try."

Blair didn't know how to respond. "I'm going to take a shower."

Jack nodded, "I'll fix us some breakfast." He said before tentatively placing a kiss on her forehead.

Blair didn't respond but just bolted toward the bedroom and locked the door behind her. She leaned back against it releasing a heavy sigh. The brilliant clarity she had felt last night in Chuck's arms this morning had been muddied by Jack's words. She longed once again for the conviction she felt when she was with Chuck. Standing here alone now she felt she had too much freedom in her mind to question her heart. She was unquestionably and completely in love with Chuck, of this she was certain, every inch of her ached to be with him. But seeing Jack so exposed and damaged pulled at her. What she felt for him, whatever it was, was nothing in comparison to her love for Chuck but she could not deny she felt for him in some way. Over their years together Jack had made her feel safe and protected, especially in the early part of their relationship when Jack had made her laugh and smile and provided an uncomplicated distraction from the gaping hole Chuck had left. Although the carefree and playful aspect of their marriage had faded there were still days Blair had felt content in the life Jack had given her. Had she grown to love him? She truthfully couldn't answer that but she knew he cared for him.

"Arghhhhh!" she cried loudly, why was nothing ever simple she thought forcing herself away from the door. Hoping a shower would clear her head she quickly got undressed and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later Blair was cleaned and changed but still as torn as before, she sat at her dresser putting her jewellery back on, first her Cartier earrings, then her tiffany watch, she reached down and paused staring at the two pieces of jewellery left. Sprawled across the dress was her Erickson Beamon necklace encircling her delicate yet immense eighteen carat Jean Schlumberger engagement ring and wedding band. Oh dear god, she thought, why is absolutely everything in her life a choice between Basses! Blair sighed as she picked up her exquisite ring and traced each tiny perfect diamond with her finger.

"Blair?" Jack's voice came from the hall as he lightly knocked at the door. "I've made some breakfast…French toast."

Blair closed her eyes and held the ring to her lips. He'd made her favourite. She did her best to shake any feelings of guilt and cleared her throat.

"Be out in a minute." She said placing the ring back on the dresser, leaving it next to the necklace.

She made her way to the door, heard her phone buzz as she turned the lock. She scrambled in her bag and opened the message, unsurprised as to its sender;

**CHUCK: Woke up alone, not happy. Was hoping for round 2…call me wen u've dealt wit uncle. Miss u. C**

Blair sighed as she read his words, lingering over his reference to Jack, no sure what he meant by 'dealt with'. They hadn't discussed what would happen next between the, they hadn't actually talked at all. Trying to figure out the reality of their being together would have ruined what was perhaps the most perfect night in Blair's life. However this had seemingly led to Chuck making his own assumptions which Blair knew from past experience could be potentially dangerous. Blair didn't have much time to ponder Chuck's possible thoughts when her phone buzzed a second time.

**CHUCK: jus found ur little memento on my pillow…**

She read, suddenly remembering the underwear she'd left behind.

**CHUCK: …they're still soakin wet…achin to taste u again**

Blair felt her desire twinge between her thighs at the image of naked Chuck clutching her sex soaked panties from the night before. She slammed the phone shut and pushed the thought from her mind…for now. Sheepishly she made her way into the grand dining room she and Jack shared. They rarely ate in here together anymore, Jack usually dined out with clients or board members so Blair tended to eat alone at the kitchen counter. But this morning Jack sat at the head of the table, which he had set with as lavish a breakfast he could with the limited supplies in their kitchen, diligently waiting for her. His face lit up as Blair slid into the seat beside him which she returned weakly. There was an awful tension between them, neither knowing what to say seeing as how their last conversation had ended. Finally Blair couldn't take anymore;

"You didn't need to do this…" she said seeing Jack's face fall slightly with disappointment she added, "but thank you."

She reached out for a slice of toast and noticed the plates Jack had set. "You used our wedding china." She said.

Jack nodded, "I know it's ridiculously expensive but I was in the kitchen and I realised we'd never used it. I thought seeing as this could be our last meal together as husband and wife it would be very fitting."

Blair hung her head and began, "Jack…"

Her phone buzzed again.

**CHUCK: changed my mind cant wait…want to be inside u now**

Blair's cheeks flushed scarlet, not with embarrassment but lust. She could feel herself becoming hotter, her need for Chuck building. Jack did not fail to notice her change in temperament.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Blair shook her head. "I'm fine it's just…" she said trying to think of something to say but her mind drawing a total blank. Jack continued to stare at her intently. "…I err…completely forgot I'd arrange to meet Serena for brunch and shopping…"

Jack relaxed back in his seat. "Oh…"

Blair's eyes traced Chuck's words one last time before snapping the phone shut.

"So is this the last supper?" Jack said trying to remain light but clearly anxious.

Blair stared at him, sensing all his hope and desire for the future rested on her answer now.

"Jack…I…" she stammered, the words just couldn't come out.

Jack took her hand in his and held it gently as though it was the most precious glass. "Please Blair; is there any hope for us?"

Blair felt as though a huge waterfall was beating down upon her, flooding her lungs so all the air had been pushed out. Struggling to breathe let alone think about what Jack was asking her Blair barely registered when her phone buzzed again. Then again.

"Blair?" Jack called snapping her out of her semi-trance.

"What?" she croaked.

"Your phone." He said pointing to the flashing cell in her lap.

"Oh." She replied and wriggled her hand free from his and opened the first message, trying to carefully but not suspiciously shield it from Jack's view.

**CHUCK: r u tryin 2 tease me Waldorf? U kno I don't like 2 play that game…**

Blair felt the fire flash through her again as she opened the second message.

**CHUCK: mayb I'll hav 2 punish u l8r**

Blair snapped the phone shut.

"Serena again?" Jack asked.

Blair nodded turning back to face him. "I'm sorry I have to go. Serena needs me…her and Dan have had a huge fight…" she lied rising to her feet.

Jack sighed, "Well it seems more than one marriage is taking a hit at the moment."

Blair smiled weakly, "I wouldn't go but she's really upset."

Jack waved his hand dismissively, "its fine, go. I'll be here when you get back."

Blair turned to leave but Jack called after her, "Wait Blair! You are coming back right?"

Blair stared at him for a moment, into his deep hopeful eyes. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She just shrugged her shoulders lightly and gave a faint smile before leaving, not knowing herself the answer to his question.


	15. Making Plans

Chuck swaggered out of the bathroom towel drying his newly showered hair and pleasantly surveyed the damage he and Blair had created in 1812 the night before. They had been so wild and crazed. Chuck slipped into one of the complimentary robes having no clean clothes with him and checked his phone. Blair still hadn't replied to any of his messages and he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly concerned. He knew from past experience how easily Blair let her head cloud her heart until everything became great emotional chaos. She never allowed herself to fully follow her heart, always letting her sense of etiquette and supposed respectable behaviour get in the way of what she really wanted. It was something Chuck had never himself understood about Blair or anyone. Chuck's philosophy had always been about going after what he wanted, everyone else be damned.

Chuck swirled round as he heard the suite door click open. Blair stood in the doorway and Chuck marvelled at her power to still take his breath away. She wore a simple jacquard print dress with black and charcoal grey zig zag patterns on it. The dress clung tight to her chest and waist before pushing out slightly around her thighs. This was accompanied by black platform courts and a fuchsia coloured cocoon coat which hung freely on her delicate frame. It was such a simple ensemble but as always Blair looked positively regal.

Chuck advanced toward her, his hunger flashing in his eyes and twitching at his groin. It seemed so wrong that she would be shielded by so many layers whilst he was completely naked under his robe which was only loosely wrapped around him. It was almost blasphemous. He tugged lightly at her coat until it fell around her feet. Blair was in four inch heels and Chuck barefoot; he smiled as he lent up to kiss her for once. The first kiss was delicate his lips barely brushing hers. Slowly and with deliberate precision Chuck began to trace the kisses along Blair's cheek and face before finally burying himself in the warmth of her neck. He breathed in her heavenly scent and growled against her ear. His kisses more frenzied now, the taste of her skin was a drug of which he would always crave more. Blair felt her own desire rising was his lips bruised her skin, his hands digging into her back. She felt her mind clouding away from all thoughts of Jack, hr marriage…of anything other than Chuck here now. Finally she forced a whimpered;

"Chuck…we need to talk…"

Chuck broke his lips away from her neck and pulled back to look at her. With a teasing grin he replied; "After."

Hands travelled down her back as fingers fumbled with the zipper of her dress, on hand hurriedly scratching the material down to her waist whilst the other freed her breasts from the red lace bra which had covered them so wrongly from him. Her nipples grew hard as her breasts fell against the exposed flesh of Chuck's chest, his mouth returning its assault on her neck. Blair tugged at Chuck's bathrobe which fell away instantly as one of Chuck's roaming hands travelled up Blair's dress past her upper thigh to rip off her underwear but instead to his surprise he found;

"No panties?" he said in a rasping tone.

Blair flashed Chuck a sheepish smile which made him grow even harder. He forced the rest of her dress to the floor and took all of her in, standing there in nothing more than stockings and heels she was beautiful. He couldn't wait he had to have her now. He took her wrists in his hands and moved to lead her back toward the bed but Blair held back. Chuck looked back at her confused.

"Not so fast Bass," she panted. "You owe me for last night." She aid pulling him toward her as she slowly stalked backwards.

Chuck grinned, "Don't you like to be teased Waldorf?"

Blair's retreat stop as her bare back hit the cold wall. "Maybe…" she muttered her voice full of dark intent. "…but you're still going to make it up to me."

She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and forced Chuck to his knees. He stared up at her kissing every inch of her he could as if he were some ancient believer and she his goddess. Chuck smiled against her hipbone as he hand raked upwards between her thighs, she truly was a goddess he thought and she was dripping wet for him, a mere mortal. Blair's chest heaved above him as she spread her legs to reveal herself to him. Stepping out of her first heel then the other she tipped her pelvis forward. A brief smirk flashed across Chuck's face as he shuffled closer to her on his knees. He caught the scent of her desire and eagerly grasped a stocking clad thigh in each hand and forced her forwards burying his face between her legs. His tongue thrust immediately inside her and then lapped repeatedly wanting to taste every inch of her lust for him. Blair's whimpers quickly became frantic, her entire body coursing with electricity. She thrust her hands into his hair, scratching at his scalp and slowly guided him a few inches higher.

"Here…" she breathed raggedly.

Chuck's tongue danced across her clit and Blair threw her head back and cried out, her arms flying wildly into the air desperate for something to cling onto. But the smooth surface of the wall offered nothing more than a cold hard surface to buck her heated body against. Instead she dug her nails into the sweaty flesh of her palm. #chuck was so eager, almost rushing as though he wanted to consume all of her. he lapped at her his mouth open wide, taking all of her in, groaning in his own muffled pleasure. Blair could feel her legs weakening beneath her, she was teetering on the edge not sure how much more she could bare. Chuck's hands released on of her legs only to join his mouth at the front, his fingers gently pulling her lips apart to open her further o him. He suckled at her clit like a swollen nipple as he slid his index finger inside her. The expert attentions of Chuck's mouth and tongue combined to push Blair over the edge as Chuck's name roared out of her lips. Blair's orgasm was still ripping through her when she felt heat rising within her as the delicious ache to be completely filled by him pulled at her. Blair forced herself upwards, dragging Chuck with her and gasped;

"Bed…now!" before shoving Chuck away from the wall toward the bed.

Chuck did as he was told and laid down upon the bed, his triumphant smile never leaving his face. Blair rushed forward and quickly set one stockinged leg either side of Chuck's hips. Blair raised herself slightly, Chuck's eyes fixed on her, her wetness just inches away from his upright need. Slowly she began to rub herself against him, back and forth in a steady but torturous rhythm. She needed him within her, his length knocking hard against her cervix, pushing her over the edge. She positioned herself where she wanted to be so desperately, teetering on the tip of him as Chuck writhed beneath her before she finally sank down upon him, enveloping him exquisitely both of them gasping with release. Blair smirked as she slowly circled her pelvis on top of him as Chuck thrust his hands to her hips digging his nails into her flesh, grinding their cores together. Blair moaned at the hot friction of their bodies leaning down slowly, allowing her hard nipples to graze Chuck's chest making him snarl in delight. Blair gave him a familiar half-smile and opened his mouth with hers, attacking him with her tongue. Chuck kept one hand tightly clutched at Blair's waist as he continued to pump frantically into her, the other raked up her back settling roughly at her neck. Blair bit his bottom lip in response as Chuck clung to her with almost threatening caress. Both could feel their imminent release building, only seconds away from utter bliss. As chuck increased their rhythm to almost frantic speed Blair threw herself back and rode hard with total abandon, thrusting and grinding clutching all of herself around him. Chuck bucked his hips up violently lifting his shoulders off the bed and delving his face into her breasts.

"God Blair!" he cried out. As he trust himself into her one final time.

Blair felt as he emptied himself into her as she clenched around him, her own release following. Chuck continued to cling to Blair as she slowly came down, placing light kisses against the burning skin of her chest. Blair fingered Chuck's dishevelled hair as she kissed his temple and forehead before pulling his face back, their eye locked both unable to verbalise what they had felt in that moment of pure perfection. Gingerly Chuck tilted his head to the side and captured Blair's lips. This kiss was soft and slow but still fuelled with passion. Achingly Blair lifted herself up off Chuck and crashed down beside him. It felt so wrong to be separated from his body, almost unnatural. They lay together in a content silence for quite some time Chuck carefully tracing his fingers up and down Blair's exposed stomach and arms.

"So…" he murmured. "…you said you wanted to talk." He said leaning on his side gazing down at her.

Blair exhaled deeply as her mind struggle to recapture whatever it was she had wanted to walk about but her mind appeared to be completely blank, Chuck seemed to have this effect on her. Slowly the haze in her mind began to clear and was quickly replaced by the alarming reality of her situation. Blair mulled over how she was going to word this but no matter how she tried to arrange the words in her head. She knew it would come out wrong. Blair threw her hands to her face and yelled out in frustration. Chuck shifted himself closer to her, placing his arm flat across her stomach in a soothing manner.

"Blair what's wrong?"

"You're going to hate me." Her words muffled by her hands still covering her face. "Blair." He said sternly.

Blair took a deep breath and said, "I don't think I can leave Jack." she felt Chuck's hand fall away with her words. Sensing his pain she sat bolt upright and turned to him. "Wait! Let me explain…" she said hurriedly. "…I can't leave Jack yet…I am going to just not right now, everything is so up in the air at the moment with Bass Industries…" she paused not aware of how much Chuck knew about the companies current predicament. Blair tried to garner some sort of reaction from Chuck but he simply stared blankly back at her. Blair's voice became much faster and panicked as she continued to try and explain, "…this isn't about you Chuck…or us…whatever we are, I do want to be with you…its Jack I just cant do this to him now…" she stared at him, heart beating rapidly in her chest. "…please say something."

Chuck continued to stare fixedly at Blair his eyes giving nothing away. Blair needed to make him see this wasn't about doubt or cold feet; she did want him and only him. She needed to find the words to make him see but she just couldn't think. So she stated the only thing she could.

"I love you." She couldn't help but let tears fall as she stared at him.

Instinctively Chuck grabbed her and pulled her to him as she began to sob, "Shh, Blair its ok." He said stroking her hair gently her moist tears sticking to his bare chest. "…I understand."

Blair pushed herself back; her face now flowed with tears.

"What?" she stammered.

Chuck breathed a heavy sigh. "Blair listen to me I knew when you walked in here today we weren't going to elope to Europe or South America and spend the rest of our lives drinking great wine, having even better sex…as much as I'd may have wanted you to…" he said with a half-smirk which made Blair's heart race for a completely different reason. "…but I'm a realist. I know how things work and what's more I know how _you_ work."

Blair choked a giggle, "Oh you do?"

"Yes I do, better than anyone. I know how much your decisions are ruled by the ingrained commitment to social decorum and supposed respectability." He paused. "Leaving your husband for his own nephew would get you kicked off more than one invite list…even if the nephew in question is diabolically arousing and irresistible." He added smirking again.

"Diabolical is right!" Blair replied. "And yes part of it is about social reaction, what mother and all her country-club cohorts would think but it's more than that…" she paused. "I don't want to hurt Jack."

Chuck scrunched his face in disgust to any mention to Jack's feelings. "Blair…after everything you shouldn't give a crap about _his _feelings."

Blair sighed, "You didn't see him this morning, it was awful…he was o broken, begging…" she was getting caught up again as her encounter with Jack flashed through her mind. "He's on the edge of loosing everything. If I left now I don't know what he'd do…"

Chuck let out a snort, "You certainly think a lot of yourself Blair." What you think if you leave him he'll throw himself off the roof of Bass Towers?"

Blair scowled, "That's not what I said. But if he found out about us now it would destroy him."

Chuck didn't give a crap about how Jack would feel about any of this, in fact he relished in the thought of Jack finding out about him and Blair, it would totally humiliate him. But he also knew Blair would suffer with all the sandal.

"Ok so you want some time? How long?" he asked.

Blair was taken aback on being asked for a time limit for the end of her marriage. "I don't know, I haven't really thought that far ahead…"

"Well you better start. I'm not going to wait forever." Chuck replied, seeing her hurt reaction. "Don't misunderstand me Blair, I'll wait as long as I have to for you but I'm not waiting around for Jack to grown a pair." He added kissing her on the lips.

Blair smile weakly, "Ok, how long?"

Chuck thought for a moment. "A week?"

Blair slapped him playfully on the chest, "Be serious."

"I am Blair. A week is more than fair." Blair rolled her eyes at him. "Fine…three months?"

"That's all?" she asked.

Chuck looked at her seriously, "Blair I don't want to share you with him for three minutes, I've waited too long already.

Now it was Blair's turn to kiss him. She finally broke away and snuggled herself into his arms. "Let's talk about something else, please."

Chuck nodded in agreement, "Ok you go."

Blair breathed softly against his chest as her fingers traced circular patterns on his stomach, "What's your plan Bass?"

"What plan?" he asked.

"I want to know hwy you really came back."

"You know why." He said kissing her forehead.

Blair smiled, "Why my ego would love to believe you came back to win my fair heart, my head knows otherwise. You say you know me better than anyone, well I know you and Chuck Bass has more than one ace up his sleeve."

Blair expected the standard Chuck Bass smirk and snide retort but Chuck's face only looked sombre.

"Chuck?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I want to make it right." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?" she asked.

2All of it…you, the company…I want to follow the path my father left for me." He paused. "After his death I was so angry I couldn't see straight. Everyone tried to help me but I…" Blair's heart went out to him as he spoke of his pain, she knew Chuck hated showing any kind of emotion but talking about Bart was almost too much for him to bear. "…well I ruined everything."

"Chuck…" She wanted to reassure him, gently stroking his arm.

"No Blair its true; you, Lily, Nate…I pushed all of you away." He paused. "Nate and I met a couple of years back at a function in D.C. and just fell back into how it used to be, and obviously I've won you around…" he said placing a kiss on Blair's forehead. "Now it's just…"

"Lily?" Blair asked.

Chuck nodded, "Yes. Eric and Serena too. For a brief moment they were the closest thing I had to a real family."

"I thought you still blamed Lily for what happened?"

"For a long time I did and I guessed a part of me always. Had she not been so publicly consorting with Humphrey's father at the ball perhaps my father wouldn't have been in the crash? But had I not called him to tell him about it he might not even have come at all." Chuck paused. "Had my father not been so cold and controlling perhaps his marriage would have been happier and he may still have rushed to the ball that night in order to be with his adoring wife. There's too many what ifs Blair and I can't keep holding onto what happened. I can't make up for the past but I can do something about the future.

Blair smiled his words only too appropriate for her own situation. "I think your father would be proud of you Bass."

Chuck arched his eyebrows. "We'll se. I haven't actually been able to rouse the stones t o face Lily yet. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I can help you." She said eagerly. "I'll talk to S or arrange something, something small and tasteful and…"

"Secluded." Chuck said seriously. "I don't want a big pubic reunion."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't." he replied simply. "I don't want _anyone_ to know…not yet."

Blair paused sensing his meaning, "You mean Jack?"

"Yes. Or Serena. Not yet. Look I just want to talk with Lily, clear the air. Maybe I'll say my piece, apologise and then never see her again or maybe she'll go all Brangelina and take me in as one of her own I don't know. I just need to make it right."

Blair nodded, "Ok. I'll talk to Lily myself and then pretend I don't know a thing."

"Thank you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

Blair raised herself up and pressed her body closer to his, Chuck moaning against her mouth as he increased the intensity of the kiss. Blair could feel desire rising through but was distracted by the loud ringing of her phone in her purse. She snatched it and checked the caller ID, unsurprised to see Jack flash up on the screen. With a heavy groan Blair flung off the bed sheet and moved to get up but felt Chuck's arms reach out and pull her back toward him.

"And exactly where do you think you're going?" he asked as he rose up above her pinning into the bed with his weight.

"Home." She grumbled as she fidgeted beneath him. "That was Jack, he'll be wondering where I am."

"Let him wonder."

"Chuck…" she sighed.

"No. I'm gong to have to share you for the foreseeable future Blair; you have to give me today." He said leaning down to kiss her.

Blair pushed him up off and said in mock aggravation, "I don't have to give you anything Bass."

Chuck grinned and ground himself against her pinning her further to the bed, "Oh you're in for it now Waldorf."


End file.
